


【EC】天生不登对

by Yingzhen



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: 黑帮老大Erik的蠢货小弟把良家富男查查当rent boy绑到了老大床上的蠢萌爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

枪声、鲜血、惊恐、惨叫、逃窜、相互践踏，昔日霓裳魅影、灯红酒绿的地狱火俱乐部现在就是一个修罗场。

“二十年前，你杀死了我的母亲。这笔账，我今天终于讨回来了。”伦敦最大的黑帮——兄弟会的教父Erik Lehnsherr用枪顶着地狱火俱乐部主人——Sebastian Shaw的头，他缓缓地扣动扳机，冷酷而平静。他仔细看着Shaw眼中的绝望和恐惧，故意把这个过程拖得无比漫长——比死亡更可怕的，是等待死亡来临的过程.Erik很清楚这一点.他苦心筹谋二十年，被复仇地火焰灼烧地日渐冷酷，他当然不会跳过这个高潮，仓促落幕。

“砰！”Erik看着子弹将Shaw的脑门穿了一个洞，后墙爆出一片猩红，Shaw垂下了头，却没有闭眼，死不瞑目！Erik吹了一下枪管冒出的青烟，一切都结束了，可未来又有什么好期待的呢？他披上了大衣，缓缓向大门的方向走去，期望达成后的终局，原来只是厌倦而已。

 

Erik回到自己的卧室，按了按眉心。他不经意间一抬头，然后皱了一下眉头——他的被子里躲着一个人，因为显而易见地拱起了一小团。Erik摸出了后腰的手枪，他瞄准了被子的那个鼓包。

这个刺客简直蠢得让人伤心，到底是多不长脑子才会藏在那么显眼的位置，让人不看见都难。不知是出于愤慨还是好玩或者单纯的洁癖，Erik并没有直接开枪。他悄无声息地走了过去，然后抬起脚，一脚把床上的人踹到了地上。

只听见“呜……”的一声闷哼，那人从床上滚了下去。Erik拿着枪绕过床的另一侧，他终于看清楚了“刺客”的面貌——那是一个小个子男人，手脚都被绑缚在一起，整个人缩成了一小团，柔软地像个布偶娃娃。他们用了一个金属的口枷封住了他的嘴。他看着Erik，蓝色的的眼睛像揉碎了的星光洒在湛蓝的海面上，委屈、愤懑又害怕。

“Azazel！”Erik咆哮了一声。然后一个像印第安人一样皮肤暗红的男子就跟穿墙过来似的迅速出现在了这个房间里。

“这是怎么回事？”Erik指着地上的人说。

“这是弟兄们送给你的礼物！”看着Erik面色不善，Azazel底气有点不足。他现在可不敢告诉Erik，都是因为Logan那个糙汉子说的，缓解失魂落魄低落情绪的最好方法就是进行一场淋漓尽致的性爱……

“为什么把人绑成这样。”Erik冷冷地问。

“我们以为，你会喜欢这样……”Azazel看见Erik眉头抖了抖，把后面的话吞了回去。冷酷、控制欲强、禁欲系，Azazel觉得综合了Erik身上的这三个特征，怎么看也得非正常渠道的欢爱才能获得灵魂深处的快感。

“你们从哪里绑来的人？”Erik点了一根烟开始默默地抽。

“地狱火俱乐部里的rent boy，请放心使用。”Azazel颔首恭敬地说，他没有发现，在他说“使用”两个字的时候，他的boss的眉头又抖了一下。

在听到这句话之后，地上绑着的男人，或者更准确一点，在Erik的眼里应该说是“男孩”开始拼命地摇头、扭动着身躯挣扎。就像一尾在砧板上扭动的基围虾。

“你可以出去了。”Erik一手扶额，漫不经心地说。

“好的，老大。”Azazel鞠躬转身，然后像是又想起了什么，说：“老大，如果你需要什么工具，你的床头柜里都有。”看着Erik不明所以地抬头看了他一眼，Azazel补充说：“我是说项圈、手铐、皮鞭、藤条、蜡烛、绳索……什么的？”看着Erik冷的可以杀人的眼神，Azazel抛下一句：“祝食用愉快！”一溜烟地跑了。

Erik按灭了手中的烟蒂，走向刚才绑着的男孩。他看到男孩缩在墙角，颤抖地像一片秋风中的落叶。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Erik把瑟缩在地上的男孩抱了起来，放在床上摆好。他仔细打量了一下他的下属们送给他的礼物：柔软的棕色小卷发，牛奶一样白皙嫩滑的皮肤，鼻翼上跳跃着几点可爱的小雀斑，蓝眼睛水汪汪的，纯净又无辜。

“陪我一晚。”Erik冷冷地说，“我可以给你平时十倍的价钱。”这些年来，有许多男男女女耗尽心思，想要爬上他的床。有些为了他的钱，有些为了他的命，但没有一个成功。欲望或情感，放纵任何一个都是复仇道路上的绊脚石。他喜欢孤独，因为他的所有精力都献祭给了复仇，浪费不起一丝半毫。但今晚，他突然觉得如影随形的孤独变得无法忍受。他需要一点东西，来对抗衾寒枕冷，哪怕只是怀中一具温暖的肉体。

“呜呜呜……”男孩拼命地摇头，像是受了巨大的刺激。

“你敢拒绝我？”Erik莫名地有点恼怒，目光森冷地看着男孩。他转过身去，随手抄起放在壁柜上架着的一把唐刀。铮然一声，锋刃出鞘，森寒耀目。Erik用刀背挑起男孩的下巴，居高临下地问：“你知道我是谁吗？”

男孩像是一只受了惊吓的小动物，摇摇头，又赶紧点点头，泪花在眼眶里不停地打转。

Erik冷冷地哼了一声，一刀斩落，男孩吓得绝望地闭上眼睛。

Erik收刀回鞘，冷冷地说：“剩下的还要我来动手吗？”

男孩目瞪口呆地看着绳子整齐的切口，这一刀几乎是贴着皮肉削下来的，稍有不慎，手断脚残。劫后余生地惊愕了半晌，才用被绑麻了的手，自己慢慢把还缠绕着的断绳拿开，解下口枷。他深深地吸了几口气，然后擦了擦嘴角的口水。Erik看到了他红润的嘴唇，柔软地像花瓣。

“我不是地狱火俱乐部的rent boy”，男孩急切地说、带着一点恼怒，但声音软软地，听起来舒服地像蹭在棉花上，“我是牛津大学遗传学的教授！”

Erik轻轻挑了一下眉，一脸不以为然。亏他听上半句还差点信以为真。他逼近男孩，拽着他的领口说：“我对高学历角色扮演的玩法没有兴趣。小家伙，你再过三十年，记得剃个光头再走这个路线，不然你的客人会很难投入其中。”

“我没有骗你，是真的！”男孩委屈地说。Erik轻蔑地冷笑了一声，上帝果然是公平的，给了你人间绝色的美貌，总要拿走一点智商。Erik决定停止愚蠢而无趣的争辩，冷冷地说：“现在去洗澡，然后在床上躺好。”

男孩想要解释什么，但看着他冷漠的表情，又把话咽了回去，只是默默地从床上爬了下来。他走到床对着的浴室门口，却不进去。转过身来，低着头，低声说：“先生，能麻烦您转过身去吗？我不习惯在浴室里换衣服。我想在外面脱了再进去。”Erik看见他的脸红了，默默地背过身去。他听到身后有窸窸窣窣扣子解开的声音。

“你做这行多久了？”Erik想打破这尴尬地氛围，开口问道，虽然语调听起来冷得跟要上门收高利贷似的。他正在等着身后的人的答案。忽然后脑一阵钝痛，他似乎听到了器物碎裂的声音，就直直地倒了下去。

 

Charles觉得这是他最倒霉的一天，如果人生可以重来，一定不会选择听Alex和Sean两个小鬼的撺掇，为了庆祝他今天刚评上教授，而踏进地狱火酒吧的大门。

他才喝了第一口酒，就听到枪响。人群像乱流，伴随着尖叫声，把他和Alex他们彻底冲散。为了不被乱射的子弹误伤，他就近趴下躲避，一度被周围那群男人浓重地香水味熏到窒息。更糟糕的是，火拼结束后，来了一个红脸的坏蛋，对着他一指，莫名其妙地说：“就选他，其他都是些庸脂俗粉，老大看不上！”然后他就被两个彪形大汉迅速架走了。粗暴地绑了手脚，扔进车子的后备箱。在他的骨头颠得快要散架的时候，把他拖出来，扛上楼，扔到床上，用被子捂住。在他昏昏沉得都快要睡着的时候，忽然被人一脚踹下了床。而且踹他的那个人还是个面容英俊、身材火辣的死变态，虽然现在，这个死变态已经被他用花瓶砸晕了，匍匐在地。

Charles简直不敢相信，他毛手毛脚居然能一击成功。如果他的父亲大人知道他有这等身手，一定会老怀安慰的。他赶紧扣起衣服扣子。随便抓起了沙发上的大衣，往身上一披，就蹑手蹑脚地开门出去。Charles心里默默地祈祷：千万不要遇到任何人！千万不要遇到任何人！Charles觉得一定是他今天已经倒霉到了一个极限，连上帝都看不过去，所以，偌大的一栋别墅，竟幽暗岑寂地只看得到壁灯燃着的微光。

Charles觉得他一定是太紧张了，浑身都在发热。他脱掉大衣，扔在一旁，迅速地向大门走去。他拧了一下门把手，“吱呀”一声，吓得他差点跳起来。他轻轻地拧了第二下，但是门就像从外面反锁了一样，根本打不开。Charles瞥见右手边开着一扇窗户，他抓住窗框，费了好半天劲，终于靠双手的力量把身子撑了上去，然后小心翼翼翻了出去，还在落地的时候摔到了屁股。正当Charles准备站起来，打算庆祝胜利大逃亡的时候，他看到眼前多了一双锃亮的皮鞋，他抬头一看，几乎是吓的魂飞魄散。

刚才被他敲晕在地的人，现在就站在他的面前，就像从地底突然冒出来一样。那人意味深长地说了一句：“手砸疼了么？”

Charles抖了抖，觉得脊背发凉。因为那人看着他的眼神，就像猎人看着猎物。

 

万教父内心os：敢用花瓶砸我？很好，你已经成功引起了我的注意！


	3. Chapter 3

Charles几乎是被Erik老鹰捉小鸡一样地拎着上楼，然后又扔回了那张万恶的大床上。Erik看着他，冷冷地问：“你叫什么名字，谁派你来的？”

“Professor X”，Charles眨着他水汪汪的蓝眼睛无辜地看着Erik，他正在为不让一个变态的黑社会总扛把子知道自己的名字而做着垂死的挣扎。

“很好！”Erik眯了一下眼睛，Charles感觉到了危险的气息。

Erik转身打开了床头柜，看见里面的东西，他的眉头还是不禁抖了一下，他觉得他有必要对Azazel刮目相看。Erik定了定神，挑了一根比较硬的鞭子，在手里随意弯折了几下。他看了一眼Charles，对方正盯着他手里的皮鞭瑟瑟发抖。Erik站起身来，轻轻地挥了一下皮鞭，凌厉的破风之声刺耳又恐怖。Erik看了一眼前方，手腕一翻，一鞭凌空甩下。Charles惊叫了一声，看到Erik前面的座椅的皮面斜斜地裂开了一道口子，表面的皮层往外翻着卷边。Erik走回来，坐在他旁边，用鞭梢挑起他的下巴，冷冷地问：“小骗子，你觉得你挨得住几下？”

Charles斜眼看了一眼那个无辜的座椅，眼前飘过了自己屁股开花的样子。“Charles，我叫Charles Xavier”他几乎是带上了哭腔。

“很好！”Erik把鞭子扔在一边，然后欺身上前，“谁派你来的，接近我有什么目的！” 

Charles轻轻地用手把近在咫尺的Erik推开一个安全的距离，因为对方刚才喷在他脖颈上的气息让他面红耳赤，“没有谁派我来，是你的手下莫名其妙地把我绑到这里。”不然谁愿意接近你这种变态恶魔！当然，最后一句，给Charles一百个胆子，他也不敢现在说出来。

“先把你的手从我胸口拿开。”Erik冷冷地说。

“哦，哦，对不起。”Charles缓过神来，触电一样地缩回双手。他刚才一定是被吓傻了，以至于推开Erik之后就保持了那样一个愚蠢的姿势。但是，好像手感还不错？Charles默默地挪到了了床角，双手抱着膝盖，缩成了一小团。他好像忽然想起了什么，一脸惊恐地说：“你不会以为我是刺客吧？”

“哼！”Erik冷笑一声，一脸不屑，“在我看你翻窗户之前，我有过这种猜测。”不过在你屁股着地的时候，我彻底打消了这个念头。

“我真的不是地狱火俱乐部的rent boy，”Charles咬着嘴唇怯怯地说，“所以，我不能提供任何那方面的特殊服务。”他舔了舔嘴唇，不知道为什么，觉得口干舌燥：“我已经说了，我是牛津大学基因遗传学的……”看着Erik凌厉的眼神，Charles最后说的“教授”两个字，飘忽地像一缕青烟。

Erik现在开始有点相信Charles的话了，因为，没有哪一个牛郎需要拒绝高额的酬金，冒着生命危险，情愿把他打晕也要坚持宁死不从。虽然Charles说他是教授这一点听起来非常扯淡，但如果Azazel他们真的绑错了人……

他思虑了一阵，转头看向Charles，觉得他好像有哪里不对。Charles的呼吸声越来越重，脸红的像个小苹果。他拼命地往墙上靠，要去贴着冰凉的墙壁。手握成拳头，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，仿佛努力克制着什么，脚趾向内蜷起，死死地扒住床单。

这种症状……Erik深深地皱了一下眉头，吼道：“Azazel！”

Azazel出现在他面前的速度依旧匪夷所思。

Erik指着Charles问：“你们对他做了什么？”虽然他心里大概也料到了七八分。

“我们喂他喝了点……呃……某种……药……”Azazel吞吞吐吐地说。

“长本事了？”Erik一挑眉，“我都不知道，你什么时候学了这么些下三滥的手段？”Erik的脸色铁青。

“老大，你不要生气！”Azazel扑通一声就跪了下来，“我只是觉得，他看起来年纪太小了，而您的……呃……某些方面……太过天赋异禀”，他说完这一句，一抬头，毫无意外地收获了一个Erik的一个眼刀。“我觉得，让他喝点药，到时候他没有那么疼，您也不用那么辛苦。”

“Azazel，你可真是体贴入微。”Erik讽刺道。

Charles现在开始压抑不住，发出细碎的呻吟。Erik狠狠地皱了皱眉头，咬牙切齿地对Azazel说：“滚出去！马上！”

Azazel默默地站起身，鞠了个躬，以来的时候一样迅捷的速度，在Erik面前消失了。

Erik看着对面已经开始挠墙的Charles，欲望的火焰，在灼烧着他们的灵魂。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“卑鄙……无耻……下流……不要脸……”Charles气若游丝却咬牙切齿，他现在开始痛恨自己过于良好的家教，以至于他在骂人的时候完全找不出更有杀伤力的词汇来表达内心的怨毒。

“我可以帮你。”Erik语调平静的说。

“不许碰我！”Charles现在像一头暴怒的小狮子，“你这个趁人之危的……混蛋！”他恍恍惚惚地从床上下来，双腿一软，差点跪在地上。Erik手疾眼快地一把扶住了他。

“放开……”Charles推开Erik，连滚带爬地朝浴室走去，“我要去……冲冷水！”

Erik两步走到浴室门口，伸手一拦：“你自己清楚，这样做除了让你冻得发高烧外，没有任何作用。”

“不用你管！”Charles推开了Erik的手，跌跌撞撞地爬进浴缸，穿着贴身的衬衫就扭开花洒。

“啊！”冷水浇下来的那一刹那，Charles一声惨叫，简直像被无数把冰刀凌迟。他冷的跳脚，然后“噗嗤”一声滑倒在了浴盆里，爬不起来了。

Erik叹了口气，走过去，关上花洒，把浑身湿透的Charles捞了起来，抱到床上。

“把湿衣服脱了，换上这个。”Erik把一件浴袍扔到了Charles面前。

“你转过去，不许……看我。”Charles皱着眉头说。

“恕难从命！”Erik耸耸肩，“我可不想再被第二个花瓶砸晕一次。”看着Charles喘着粗气，恨恨地和他对视，Erik漫不经心地说：“或许，你想我帮你换？”

“不要！”Charles生气地皱了下眉，然后开始解衣服的纽扣。他自己背了过去，把湿透的衬衫脱了下来扔在一边，然后把浴袍穿上，才把裤子脱了。

Charles换完浴袍，无力地倒在床上，他觉得浑身燥热，又像有无数的小蚂蚁在噬咬，难受地来回在床上蹭。Erik叹了口气，说：“我去浴室。我会把门关起来。你自己解决。”

Charles闷闷地“嗯”了一声，算是应答。

Erik进了浴室，关上了门，看着被Charles弄得撒了一地的各种洗浴用品，默默地点起了一根烟。

Charles的声音逐渐由喘息，变成压抑的呻吟，绵软甜腻。Erik简直不知道Azazel灌的这杯迷药，到底是在折磨谁。Charles的声音忽然响了起来：“喂！你出来一下！”

Erik深深地吸了一口气，打开了浴室的门。床上已经被Charles弄得一片狼藉，他用手捂着脸，低声说：“我的手刚才摔倒的时候压到了，抬不高，你能不能……帮我……后面……”

“可以”，Erik言简意赅。走了过去。

“等等！”Erik刚打算坐下去，Charles突然开口：“你要保证！你不会对我乱来！”

“就算我保证了，你信吗？”Erik冷冷地说。

Charles楞了一秒，他似乎真的无法说服自己信任眼前这个男人。“算了，你回浴室……我……我自己来……”Charles试着抬了一下手，又挫败地放下来。Erik看到他难受地不停扭动，就像一条缺氧的小白鱼。

Erik刷地拔出枪，Charles吓了一跳，颤声说：“你……你要干什么？”

Erik把枪柄倒转，递到Charles手上：“这是最好的保证。” Charles一脸茫然，Erik看着他说：“我的性命，现在交到你的手上。如果我想强暴你，你只需要扣动扳机，这么近的距离，就算你没专门学过开枪，也绝对能射中。”

Charles默默地吸了吸鼻子，他觉得自己一定是着凉了，绝不承认有那么一点点感动。

“你想我用手指，还是别的东西？”Erik冷冷的问。就跟问你想吃草莓味的还是巧克力味的哈根达斯一样云淡风轻。

“手指！”Charles说完，羞得把脸完全埋进了枕头里。他觉得他这辈子的羞耻心都在今天全部透支完了。他听到那个男人去浴室洗手的声音，水声响的时间有点长，看来他并没有草草了了。

那个男人走过来，在床上坐下，又把他抱住，让他趴在自己的大腿上。

“我现在什么都被你看光了，可我还不知道你的名字，这不公平……”Charles低声说。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”男人依旧言简意赅。然后缓缓地在Charles身后敏感的地方探入一根手指。Charles清晰地感受着指节慢慢地没入，有一点点冰凉。Erik开始在他里面慢慢屈伸指节，Charles发出了绵软的呻吟。

Erik觉得，在接下来的半个小时里，他的自制力和耐心都好到了一个不可思议的程度，因为他基本都在满足趴在他腿上蹭得像只猫咪的Charles的各种要求，比如“Erik，往左边一点……不不，回来一点……”，然后对方会用销魂蚀骨的呻吟来反馈给他到底位置对了没有。这与其叫礼物，不如叫折磨。

半个钟头之后，Charles恢复了正常的体温，浑身瘫软地躺在床上，身边的床单惨不忍睹。Erik去浴室里把手洗干净，正在用毛巾擦干手上的水。

“还给你。”Charles把枪递给他。Erik接过枪，在手上轻轻一磕，弹夹离开枪膛，滑落在他手心。他在Charles面前摊开，一挑眉，说道：“我其实已经把里面的子弹取出来了！”

“你骗我？”Charles不可置信，“Erik，你这个混蛋！”。亏他之前还有那么一丝丝的感动。

“我怎么可能把自己性命那么轻轻容易地交在谁的手上。”Erik把弹夹装回去，“Charles，你还是太天真。” 他难得的露出了满意的笑容，挑衅地看着气嘟嘟的Charles。“更何况，刚才意乱情迷的某个小笨蛋很有可能一不小心手滑走火，我岂不是死的冤枉？” 

Erik环视了一下四周，说：“这间屋子现在乱七八糟，没办法住。你待会儿去这间左边那间客房住。”

“那你呢？”Charles刚开口就觉得蠢得想给自己一巴掌。

果然，Erik戏谑地看着他：“你难道想我跟你一起睡？” 

“才不要！”Charles哼了一声。

Erik说：“明天我亲自开车送你去牛津大学，如果你不能证明你是那里的教授……”他顿了一下，往前倾了倾，在Charles的耳边低声说：“明晚，我会连本带利地从你身上讨回来——作为你欺骗我的惩罚。”

“如果我能证明我是呢？”Charles转过头来看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

Erik站直了，往后退了两步，“那就说明我们是两个世界的人。”他灰绿色的眼眸中，孤绝掩住了悲喜，薄唇微微张开，冷冷地吐出了一句话：“从此，路归路，桥归桥，两不相干！”


	5. Chapter 5

“起床了……”Charles睡得醉生梦死，似乎听到有人在耳边低语，他哼唧了一声，翻了个身，含糊不清地说：“Hank……你先去做早点，我要再睡一会儿。”说完就把头埋进被子里，小圆脸还在柔软的被褥上不停地蹭啊蹭，舒服地浑然忘我。

忽然，他觉得脖颈上忽然凉冰冰的，就像有人拿了块冰按在上面一样。Charles冻得惊叫一声，醒了过来，一睁开眼，就看见Erik坐在他旁边，他的右手，握着自己的后颈，凉得透心。Erik眯了一下眼，冷冷地问：“Hank是谁？” 

“你……你先把手拿开……”Charles试探着说，他觉得Erik危险的表情，看起来很有可能因为答案无法令他满意而咔嚓一声扭断他的脖子。看见Erik不为所动，Charles又加了一句：“我冷……”。

看着Charles一副可怜巴巴的样子，Erik冷哼一声，把手放开。指了指床角放着的叠好的衣物：“穿好衣服，下去吃早点。”

Charles“哦”了一声，忽然觉得好像有什么不对，很警觉地迅速用被子把自己裹成了一个蛹，然后一蹭一蹭地缩到了远离Erik的床角，警觉地说：“你怎么进来的。”他记得很清楚，他昨晚已经把门锁死了，而且还刻意扣好了拴门的链子。

“你说呢？”Erik挑了一下眉，指了指地上已经断成两截的铁链。Charles看着地上链条的“残躯”，觉得Erik委实是个危险人物。他开始后悔昨晚没有咬着牙齿把衣柜搬过去顶在门上。

“虽然弄断那根链子稍微费了点劲，但是我进来看到某人和斯文的外表完全不符的糟糕睡相，我觉得挺值的。”Erik戏谑地说。

Charles吹了一下遮着眉毛的刘海，嘟了一下嘴，说：“Lehnsherr先生，能否请你出去一下，我要换衣服了。”他对于以被调戏为开端的新一天充满了绝望。 

 

Erik家的早餐还是不错的，家庭式自助，派头十足。除了牛奶、咖啡、鲜榨果汁、烤脆了的香肠、酥软的丹麦面包、香脆的小曲奇，还有一种可爱的小面点——又圆又胖、又香又软，还做成了小猪的样子。Charles爱死它们了，一脸陶醉地说：“Erik，你们家的面点师居然会做那么可爱的糕点。”完全没有看到Erik瞪了Azazel一眼，后者脸上一副“我什么都不知道”的表情。Erik看到Charles用叉子戳了一下小面点小猪的屁股的位置，然后蛋黄色的馅儿流了出来，Charles吸了一口，又舔了舔他红艳的嘴唇，高兴地说：“Erik，是奶香味儿的！”Erik觉得他的眉头几不可查地抖了抖。

吃完早餐，Charles跟上了Erik的脚步，准备出门。

“我很好奇，你昨天怎么做到那么快出现在我面前的。我爬窗户的时候，明明都还没有看到有人下来”，Charles眨了眨眼睛，然后说，“我猜，你一定是从楼上直接跳下来的，对不对？”

Erik看他的表情，就像看刚才那只奶黄包，三分好奇、七分鄙夷：“我开门走出去的。”   
“不可能！”Charles很坚定地说，“我昨天开过门了，门已经被从外面反锁了！”

Erik走近两步，Charles吓得往后退了半步。Erik握住他的手，放在大门的门把上，往上一提，门“吱呀”一声，就开了。Erik在他耳畔低语：“因为你昨天把方向拧反了，小笨蛋。”

一阵冷风扑面而来，Charles觉得他自己需要醒醒。

 

Charles现在已经没有精力吐槽Erik对于汽车的品味了。因为Erik把他紫红色的兰博基尼开出了过山车的效果：不仅在绿灯的最后一秒越线而过，往两张大卡车的夹缝中一纵即逝；一路疯狂超车，扭出九曲十八弯的轨迹。最离谱的是，Charles今天有课的教学楼，从来没有人开车到过那里。因为那要下一个蜿蜒的楼梯，然后沿着河边的路过一个桥才能到达。大家通常都选择把车停在高台上走下去。但是！！Erik把它开下去了！！！Erik开着兰博基尼顺着楼梯下去了！！！Charles觉得这是只有看007的电影才会看到的场景！！当然唯一不同的是，Charles没有像历任邦女郎一样波澜不惊，他简直吓得面无人色，惊声尖叫。

“Erik，fuck you！”Charles在车子稳稳落地继续行驶的一刹那情不自禁地爆了句粗口。

“注意你的措辞，好多人都在看着你呢，小教授。”Erik平静地说。

Charles才发现，他们周围的人，几乎都投来侧目的目光。还有一些情不自禁地开始鼓掌吹口哨！Charles用手捂住脸，他觉得，他往后在牛津的日子，将无比艰难。

Erik终于一脚急刹把车停在教学楼的门口，Charles除了头晕想吐之外，还双腿发软，几乎是挂在Erik身上爬下车的。

“你打算怎么证明你是这里的教授？”Erik看着眼前颇为宏伟的建筑问。

“我今天早上要给大一的新生上通识课，你去看了自然就会信了。”Charles自信满满的说。他深深地吸了一口气，开始振作精神。

Charles带路，Erik跟着他的脚步。他们顺着楼梯上了二楼。“现在还早，应该还有座位。要是再过十分钟，可能就要委屈你站着听了。”Charles对Erik说，柔和的语气中有一点点掩藏不住的小得意。

Charles熟悉地向左拐了两个弯，到了阶梯教室的门口。教室大门紧闭。Charles有些纳闷。他往下拧了一下把手，把教室门打开。随后，他震惊了——教室里空无一人！

Charles还愣着没缓过神来，忽然感觉到Erik从后搂住他的腰，他的脸几乎贴着Charles的脸，温热地气息吐在他的耳畔，“演技不错，教授小骗子。”然后，Charles觉得Erik的手紧了紧，用低沉魅惑地声音在他耳边说：“今晚，让我来好好算算我们之间的账。尤其是你今早梦里喊着名字的那个Hank。你要是不说清楚，我们可以把昨天那间房、床头柜里的东西一件一件地试过来。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你们在干什么！”

门口有人吼了一声，简直老当益壮、声若洪钟，如夏日闷雷，似晴天霹雳，吼得Charles在Erik怀里抖了三抖。Erik拉着Charles转过身来，Charles一见来人，立即拍开Erik环在腰上的手，迅速弹开站在一旁。

“Xavier教授！”门口站着的老头投来惊讶而凶悍的目光。

“是！”Charles几乎是条件反射一般立正站好，整个人崩得笔直，双手背在身后，看起来宛如惊弓之鸟。

Erik饶有兴致地打量着门口站着的老头，五六十岁的年纪，脸庞红润、身体健朗，阴郁的神色让纵横交错的皱纹在脸上刻出更加凌厉的痕迹，衬得花白的头发胡子也张牙舞爪。Erik看见Charles的双腿在微微地颤抖，看来老家伙很有威慑力。

“Xavier教授！请你注意你的言行！青天白日，在教室里和一个不三不四的男人搂搂抱抱，成何体统！”老头冲着Charles咆哮，声振林木、响遏行云。

Erik在听到“不三不四”这个词的时候危险地挑了一下眉，而Charles现在就像在狮吼淫威笼罩下的小松鼠，可怜巴巴地无暇他顾。

“Stryker教授，我想您误会了。我和这位先生，我们只是……呃，朋友……”Charles小心翼翼地解释。而老头子显然对这个答案并不满意。

“你是做什么工作的？”Stryker教授把炮火转向了Erik。

“模特！”Erik冷冷地说。

“咳，咳，咳……”Charles在听到这两个字之后，猛得被口水呛到了，还一直咳个不停，Erik扯起谎来简直眼睛都不眨一眨。虽然他紧实的胸肌、笔挺的腰际线、冷淡又英俊的面容，的确有说这种鬼话的资本。

Erik用手，轻轻地给Charles拍背。Charles看见Stryker教授教授额头的青筋跳了跳，Erik，快把你的手拿开！老天啊，求放过！

“你们什么关系？”老头子步步紧逼。

“我是他债主！”Erik耸耸肩，“刚才，我们在商量是不是要用一些别的方式来了结这笔债务。”然后，他笑得意味深长，就像是所有杂志封面上薄情又风流的花花公子。

Charles恨恨地瞪着他——Erik，我想咬死你！Charles想出言解释几句，但才一吸气，又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽。  
“你！你！你们……”Stryker教授气得浑身发抖，血压上冲，“简直不知廉耻！Xavier教授，我要向校方董事会检举你极为不检点的私生活，免得你以后闹出什么丑闻来，让百年名校蒙羞！”然后老头子背过身去，双手背在背后，愤怒地大步流星地走了。

“Stryker教授，你听我解释。”Charles在他身后喊！

“我不听！”老头子头都不回。

“刚才我的朋友只是在开玩笑！”Charles又喊了一句。

“我不信！”老头子摆了摆手，低着头表情沉痛地继续往前走！

“Stryker教授！”Charles吼了一声。

“不要叫我！我一定会向董事会告发你的！！嗷……”

Charles听到一声惨叫，然后是砰砰砰地几声撞击的声音，最后好像一堆肉砸在地上pia~地响了一下。Charles用手捂住脸，自言自语地说：“其实我只想告诉你，小心台阶……”

“Charles Xavier！我一定饶不了你！”楼道里传来Stryker教授怨毒的嘶吼。

Erik似乎被逗乐了，笑得前仰后合，露出了两排洁白的牙齿，Charles觉得他似乎不小心看到了真人版的《鲨鱼黑帮》。Charles埋怨地瞪了一眼Erik，打算去看看情况，Erik一把拉住他，说：“他刚才那声吼得中气十足，说明没摔死，不用管他，况且，他那么说你，活该！”

“Erik，这都拜你所赐！他是我的顶头上司，平时已经够讨厌我的了。你今天这么一闹，我可以预感我以后在学校的生活会生不如死。”Charles恼怒地说。

“Charles！”走廊的另一头，一个戴着眼镜，身形高挑的男孩向这边跑了过来。“Charles，这间教室的投影坏了，所以今天的课换教室了！”他喘了口气，“我打你的手机，一直无人接听。”

“对不起，Hank，我的手机丢了。”Charles说，看见Hank，他的火气消了大半。Erik听到了“Hank”，拧着眉头认真地仔细打量了一下来人。

“没关系！我看你一直没来，就想你会不会来了这里，我就过来看看。你没看到墙上贴着的换教室的公告吗？”Hank指了指黑板另一边墙上贴着的一张A4打印纸。Charles摇了摇头，然后恨恨地看了一眼Erik——都怪你！Erik却没有看他，只是死死地盯着Hank，看得Hank心里发毛。

“Charles……”Hank拽了拽Charles的衣角，“这是你的朋友吗？”

Charles以手扶额，心想他是我命里的克星，只要有他在的地方，我的生活就会被搅得一塌糊涂！“总之，一言难尽……”Charles深深地吸了一口气。

Hank向Erik伸出手去：“你好，我是Hank。”

Erik看了他一眼，用带着皮革手套的右手握住，说：“Erik Lehnsherr。”

Hank难以置信地睁大眼睛：“你是……你是……那个Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

Erik一挑眉，“我就是那个Erik Lehnsherr。”

Charles觉得这两个人的对话，简直比专业论文还要深奥难懂，“Hank，快带我去教室，要上课了！”Charles说。

Hank点了点头，拉着Charles走在前面，Erik跟在后面，大概有三五步的距离。Hank低声对Charles说：“你怎么惹上他的？”Charles摇了摇头，低声回答：“我不知道，怎么，他很了不起吗？”“Charles，你不会不知道Erik Lehnsherr是兄弟会的老大吧？”“我知道他是黑帮老大，但是，兄弟会是什么东西……？”Hank觉得，他有点头疼。

来到教室门口，果然如Charles所言，全场爆满，通道那里站了一些人，还有一些坐在楼梯旁的窗口上。

Charles说：“你现在应该相信了吧？”Erik不置可否。Charles耸耸肩，说：“抱歉，我就快开始讲课了，没有办法招呼你。如果你想要听的话，只能委屈你站一下了。Erik点了点头，没有说话。Charles就和Hank朝讲台的方向走去。

Erik站在前排看了一眼，穿过过道，向教室中间走去。他停在地第七排旁边。

“你旁边这个位子有人吗？”

“有人。”正在低头整理上堂课笔记的一个学生随口应了一声，抬起头来，然后看到了Erik极具杀意的目光。他几乎被压迫地喘不过气来，然后默默地说：“呃，其实，没有人……”坐在他旁边的两个男生立刻用鄙视叛徒一样的目光看向他，他们是一伙儿的，Erik默默地想。刚才写笔记的那个男生把包拿起来，放在了自己的身后，示意Erik可以进来坐。

“你们顺着里面坐，我习惯靠通道！”Erik冷冷地说。他知道他现在的气场看起来一定很可怕，因为想到马上就要亲眼验证某个小笨蛋居然真的是教授，他就莫名地很不开心，他阴郁地盯着那三个毛头小伙，果然在他的逼视之下，三个人默默地往里面挪了挪。Erik现在很满意自己生人勿近的感染力。

他坐下来，看着Charles别好了麦克风。整个教室安静下来，他知道，接下来Charles将会成为这里唯一的焦点。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles站在讲台上，从容不迫。声音软软的，温柔又优雅，就像他身上穿着的藏青色的柔软的羊绒开衫。他在讲解复杂抽象的原理时，会打一些可爱的小比喻，笑起来会调皮地眨一眨眼睛，眼波流转，仿佛唤醒了睡在眼里的小星星。他习惯性地会用灵巧的小舌头偶尔舔一下花瓣一样的嘴唇，Erik很怀疑满室的学生究竟有多少是在认真听课，至少他完全无法集中精力去管Charles到底在说些什么，只看到他的嘴唇一张一合。

下课的钟声响起，庄重、闷沉而绵长。Erik起身，默默地走出了教室，他甚至没有向Charles道别。因为他在讲台上被问问题的学生层层围困、铸成了一个坚不可摧的“学术”壁垒，而他只是这道城墙外围一个驻足看风景的过客。

他和Charles是两个世界的人。Charles是九天上璀璨流转的星河，纯净、美丽、高不可攀。而他，只是幽冥中浊浪滔天的黄泉，岸边是灼烧欲望的业火、河底是身魂俱朽的沉尸，难怪Charles对着他，宁死也不肯妥协。

“Erik！”身后传来一个熟悉呼喊声，他转头，Charles站在教室门口。Charles看着他，眼里有莫名而复杂的情绪，但终究，什么也没说。

“再见，Charles！”Erik微微颔首。转身穿过走廊，下了楼梯，他没有回头。

“从此，路归路，桥归桥，两不相干。”他向来言出必行，只是没有想到那么快就一语成谶。

 

Charles用小小的银勺，搅动着滚烫的咖啡，就像每个周二的午后，靠在躺椅上，抱着他的小熊抱枕，懒洋洋地享受着阳光洒在后背上慵懒的下午茶时光。只是，今天，他并不感到惬意。在过去的二十四小时里，他使尽浑身解数，要摆脱Erik这个大魔王、变态狂，但这成功来得太突然，没有带来成就感，却强行附赠了一些额外的孤单。

作为一只寂寞了二十七年的小gay，Charles截止到昨天为止，都觉得他大概会把自己的全部人生献祭给他挚爱的学术生涯。然后在若干年后，无数的论文堆里面缅怀青春，酸涩、感伤却又骄傲任性。但是，Erik的出现搅乱了这一切。他的心现在像一团糊掉的焦糖，而Erik就像锅底的那把猛火。

他眼前的笔记本屏幕上，是各种实验的数据图形。峰值曲线图像是一个平放的字母“S”，Erik如果平躺在床上，那傲人的腰际线一定就是图形上那个性感的下弯；一路攀爬而上的折线图就像那一夜，Erik用手指让他获得的不断攀升的欲望的快感；柱状图，就像……哦不，Charles，快停止你那些羞耻的想象，如果你以后还想继续用这些图表写论文的话。

忘了他吧！Charles在内心低语。你看他走的时候都没有一点留恋，说明他根本就不喜欢你。收起你的一厢情愿吧，傻瓜！一个身边从来不缺男色、女色的黑帮教父，怎么会对一个以教授为职业的沉闷的书呆子感兴趣，况且他好像在某方面还有一些古怪的癖好……

Charles用手托着下巴，深深地叹了一口气。然后抬起已经被他搅得快凉了的咖啡抿了一口——今天的焦糖玛奇朵，甜到忧伤。

 

Azazel觉得他们的老大今天回来之后，整个人都不正常。他一进门就一言不发地进了二楼左边的客房，对着一床的褶皱发呆，然后爱怜地、轻柔地摩挲，Azazel觉得简直见了鬼了！

然后，Erik回到书房，坐在办公桌前面无表情。

“老大，昨天的那个男孩……”Azazel试探地开口问，一句话还没说完，就被Erik冷冷地打断：“以后不许再提起他！”Erik又恢复了那副生人勿近的冷峻模样。

好吧，不提就不提！Azazel无奈地看着自己阴晴不定的顶头上司。今早出门的时候还是一副冬日暖阳的样子，回来就化成了雪原冰山。

“老大，这里有一些文件需要您处理。”Azazel默默地把打开公文包，把一沓文件放在Erik的面前。Erik拿起一份打开，半天没翻下一页，Azazel觉得他的老大，现在正在对着文件上的字，神游天外。但给他一万个胆子，他现在也不敢提醒Erik——“集中精神啊，boss！”

Erik漫不经心地点了一支烟，狠狠地吸了两口，然后分不清是在吐气，还是在叹息。他随手拉过一贯放在手边的“烟缸”，盯着文件，顺手把烟蒂按灭。他似乎听到Azazel“嘶”地吸了一口气。

“老大，我是不是做错了什么？”Azazel开口问。

Erik抬起头来，对上他的脸，发现Azazel龇牙咧嘴，惹得Erik疑惑又一脸鄙夷。Erik顺着Azazel示意的目光往下看。

该死！Erik默默地在心里骂了一句，因为他失魂落魄地错把Azazel的手当成了烟缸，把烟头按在了上面。Erik痛恨现在的自己——他要把Charles这个伪装成天使的小妖精彻底从脑海中赶出去——这个让他心不在焉、方寸大乱的罪魁祸首。


	8. Chapter 8

在冬日的寒风中，Charles拉了拉自己的围巾，然后吸了吸快要流出来的鼻涕，他现在眼泪汪汪地，时不时就毫不优雅地打了一个喷嚏——万恶的感冒病毒。

Charles这几周的工作效率低地出奇——论文停在他遇到Erik之前的那个章节，没有往后敲过半个字。实验报告也没有任何进展，因为他每次都觉得天气太冷，从公寓走到实验室有好大一段路，等明天天晴了再去吧，然后拖延地日复一日。专著没有读超过一个章节，因为三页之内他会一反常态地睡过去。这跟他以前学术狂魔小王子的作风背道而驰！但是，他丧心病狂地爱上了看电影——各种爱情电影！尤其是男女主角身份、背景、性格天差地别最终长相厮守的那种。以前，他何等鄙视此类哄骗无知少女廉价眼泪的拙劣童话，而现在他一个人在空荡荡地公寓里，一边看一边哭湿了新买的卡通鲨鱼小抱枕，然后哽咽着打电话给隔壁的Hank问他有没有做宵夜，他饿了。吓的Hank以为天塌下来了。Charles鄙视这样的自己！ 在连续过了三周这样堕落的生活之后，他华丽的感冒了！ 

Charles加快了走向公寓的脚步，他现在要窝回他温暖的小床，然后用柔软的被子把自己裹成一个球，就像外面圆滚滚的雪人一样。睡眠和感冒药一定能打败感冒病毒！

 

Charles不知道睡了多久，一直到他接听了Hank问他要不要一起吃晚饭的电话。

Charles现在裹着他毛茸茸的厚睡衣，穿的像一只袋鼠，然后窝在他柔软地小床上，双手捧着碗，喝着Hank给他炖的清汤。Hank简直就是天底下最体贴的邻居。

“我把碗洗干净再还你吧。”Charles看着床上折叠小桌子上的一堆碗盘，有些不好意思地说。

Hank摇了摇头，把这些碗碟整齐地收进了拎过来的袋子里，然后放到一旁说：“你把你自己照顾好了就行。后天还有一个学院年末的party，你这个样子怎么办？”

“我不想去了！”Charles无精打采地说。

“Charles，我知道你不喜欢应酬。可是Stryker教授昨天说每个人都必须去。你知道他的脾气，如果不按照他的话做，至少三年会被他找到各种理由穷追猛打。而且……”Hank欲言又止，半晌才说，“而且这个party宴请的都是我们的项目的赞助人，许多都年轻有为。Charles，也许你会遇到你真正的姻缘。然后可以停止折磨自己，忘掉那个人。”

Charles楞了一秒，然后张开双臂抱住Hank，有一些哽咽，他轻声说：“谢谢你，Hank。”原来他的朋友什么都知道。

 

两天之后，Charles出现在了学院的年末party上。出自萨维尔街专业裁缝之手、高级定制的黑色西装衬得他纤细的身材十分挺拔，脚上锃亮的布洛克雕花牛津鞋显得优雅又青春，宝蓝色的领带，配着一对蓝宝石的袖扣，再加上他明亮而湛蓝的眼睛，整个人熠熠生辉。他的小指带着一个尾戒。摩挲着上面的花纹，看着这满室衣香鬓影，他开始有些想念他的父亲了，虽然他们当日几乎可以称得上不欢而散。

Charles端着一杯果汁，这看起来有点蠢。但他感冒刚刚有了一点起色——至少不流鼻涕了，就是说话还带着鼻音，他可不想在这个节骨眼上因为酒精让自己病入膏肓。

陆陆续续有人过来和他搭讪，从璀璨的袖口、夸到他明亮的眼睛。Charles微笑着寒暄，、礼貌却又疏离。他知道，他在封闭着自己，但他不知道又有什么值得期许。

“Hi，Charles！你今天这身真漂亮！”一个青年远远地就朝Charles打招呼，他一身白色的西装，愈发衬得清癯的面容有些苍白。

“Hello，Jason！谢谢！”Charles勉为其难地挤出一个笑容，他的顶头上司William Stryker的儿子。Charles直觉对他很抗拒，即使Charles现在垂着头，也能感到Jason Stryker的目光在他身上逡巡。这让他浑身不自在，就像自己是绑在试验台上等待解剖的尸体。Charles借故离开，迅速地窜进了人群，这才让他稍微舒了一口气。

“嘿！看，是谁来了！”不知道谁喊了一声，大家集体朝门口望去。只见一个明艳的金发女郎，缓缓走了进来。她穿着白色的高跟短靴，一件白狐皮裘将上身包裹地玲珑有致。她进到室内，解开大衣，脱下递给了一旁的侍者，里面竟然是露脐的皮草短裙，细腰翘臀，性感又妩媚，很快成为全场的焦点。

“不愧是Emma Froster，每次出场都能让人过目不忘。”周围一众人发出啧啧赞叹。Charles默默地喝了一口果汁，他并不喜欢这样太具有侵略性的美。

正当他准备转过身去拿巧克力芝士的时候，一个挺拔的身影缓缓地走了进来。Charles几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他觉得最不可能出现在这里的人，现在站在了大厅的门口——Erik Lehnsherr！黑色的衬衫，笔挺的风衣，冷酷的墨镜，又性感又有型。Charles不自觉地弯起了嘴角，Hank说的没错，他喜欢今晚这样意外的姻缘。他内心开始纠结，到底怎样说开场白，才会显得不那么愚蠢，以及其实他并不十分在乎Erik。但此时，他的脚已经先于他的脑子，开始朝着Erik的方向移动。

走了两步，他忽然停住了。呆立在原地。因为他看见，Emma Foster，这个全场的焦点，笑吟吟地挽起了Erik的手。而他，没有拒绝，并且同样笑吟吟地回望着她，Erik是一个吝于微笑的人，而他现在正在她身上肆意地挥霍着他这间奢侈品。Charles脑子里轰的一声，只余一片空白。他觉得他的心里，现在有一条从未出现过的小蛇正在噬咬他的灵魂，那条小蛇叫做“嫉妒”！


	9. Chapter 9

Erik跟着Emma走近了大厅，他依旧挽着她的手。她微笑着把他介绍给一众嘉宾，看得出，她交游广阔。

她会怎么介绍Erik，Charles忍不住开始猜想——“这是我的男朋友，主业是地产、金融、酒店投资……”哼，其实真相是杀人放火、打家劫舍，偶尔兴致大发还顺手强抢民男，增加点生活情趣。

Charles手中的小勺，不经意地戳着小玻璃杯里蛋黄色的布丁，搅得支离破碎。Erik在人群中，偶尔抬眼望他一下，就漫不经心地收回目光，继续他的应酬。Charles的心窜出了一连串恼怒的小火苗，因为他觉得在Erik眼里，他和身后的香槟塔没什么区别——华丽大厅里无关紧要的一件摆设。

Emma Foster侧过脸，在Erik耳边轻声地说些什么。Erik则微微俯身。仔细倾听。Charles盯着眼前“耳鬓厮磨”的这一对，完全没有意识到自己的右手正五指屈伸地划拉着木质的桌面。站在一旁的Hank觉得，Charles现在，就像一只躲在角落里，看到自己留在桌上舍不得吃的奶酪被一个不速之客舔了，正蓄势待发，随时会炸了毛扑过去一爪子把奶酪从入侵者手上拍去地下的傲娇英国长毛猫。

很快，音乐响起，舞会开始了。

Emma拉着Erik走到了大厅的中央。恼怒的小火焰已经烧得Charles荒芜的心呲呲裂响，而妒忌与憎恨的小花蛇正在火焰里诱惑地舞蹈。

Erik搂了她的腰！用他抚摸过他的，曾经修长、匀称又有力的手指！

Charles觉得这三周以来种种的期许失落、纠结起来的苦涩，此刻全部炸成了一朵蘑菇云，紫红色的！

“Hank，陪我跳支舞！”Charles不由分说，拽着Hank转了个身，轻灵地跃入了舞池这个修罗场。

 

“Erik！你踩到我了！”Emma面带微笑咬牙切齿地低声说。

“抱歉！”Erik低声回了一句，眼睛一刻都没从Charles的身上移开过。居然敢在他面前和那个叫Hank的傻小子跳舞！被他碰一下就凶得像只小刺猬的Charles居然让那个傻小子搂他的腰！Charles至少被那个舞技拙劣的傻小子五次踩到了脚，但他只是温柔地笑笑。而自己碰都还没碰他，就在浴室门口被他用花瓶砸了后脑，到现在还有点隐痛！

“Erik，和我跳舞你就那么心不在焉？好歹你的邀请函都是我弄到手的。”Emma贴着Erik的耳畔低语。

“用一封邀请函换一条钻石项链，你不亏。”Erik冷冷地说，他看到Charles小鸟依人地把头靠在Hank的肩膀上，心情越发糟糕了。

“Erik，听说，你最近看上了这里的一个小教授。啧啧啧！一个黑道枭雄和一个满脑子学术研究的书呆子，真是孽缘……”Emma 幸灾乐祸地说，“而且，他似乎好像有别人了。”Emma意味深长地朝Charles的方向看了一眼。踩到Erik的痛脚，让她内心有点愉悦。当然她并不知道，这一眼让Charles怒火中烧！他觉得她在挑衅，用她的战利品——Erik！

Hank觉得非常局促不安，因为Erik Lehnsherr看向他的眼神就像冰冷的刀锋，已经把他捅成了筛子。当他正想说，“Charles，快把你的头从我肩上挪开，我觉得ErikLehnsherr会杀了我的。”然后唇上一热，Charles亲了上来！Hank觉得他死定了，他已经看见了他横尸荒野的未来。

Charles的这个举动果然给了Erik极大的刺激。最直接的反应就是他又狠狠地一脚踩在了Emma雪白的长靴上。“ Erik！你一定是全伦敦舞技最烂的男人！没有之一！”Emma Foster皱着眉头，恨声咒骂！“抱歉！我会赔你一双新的。”Erik很冷淡地说了一句，然后放开她，径直向Charles走过去，一把抓住他的手腕，扯着他出了大厅。

 

“当着我的面，和别的男人跳舞？”Erik双手拄着走廊拐角的墙壁，把Charles圈在里面，居高临下地看着比他矮了大半个头的小教授。

“你凭什么管我！”Charles恼怒又委屈。

“是谁拒绝我的时候，做出一副宁缺毋滥的清高表情，结果原来饥不择食。”Erik冷笑着讽刺道。

“你才饥不择食！前脚开枪打爆了Sebastian Shaw的头，后脚就和他的遗孀Emma Foster出双入对，你有什么资格说我？”Charles恨恨地说。Erik觉得Charles生气的时候撅起嘴来的样子竟然有一点可爱。

“你吃醋了？”Erik似笑非笑地说，内心有点欣喜。

“我才……”Charles正想反唇相讥，却被Erik拉到身前，一口吻住。Charles用力地回吻，他要报复Erik，他要把万恶的感冒病毒传给他！Charles突如其来地主动简直让Erik欣喜若狂。Charles的灵活的小舌头在他的口腔里翻转搅动，果然是个磨人的小妖精。他当然不会知道，Charles脑子里只是盘算着如何让双方唾液交换地更加彻底，然后让感冒病毒搭乘着这个载体去Erik的身体细胞里攻城略地。

但很快，Erik在这场博弈中，夺回了主动权，吻得Charles喘不过气来。Charles用他的小拳头捶着Erik的胸膛，想让他放开。Erik不但纹丝不动，反而觉得这种欲拒还迎的小把戏妙极了。

Charles呜呜了两声之后，把心一横，皱着眉头，狠狠地一口咬下。Erik吃痛松口，下唇上还在滴血。Charles则贪婪地大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。

Erik用手擦了擦嘴角的血，挑起Charles的下巴，说：“敢咬我？”眼神性感又危险。

“放开我，Erik！”Charles恼怒地说，在Erik怀里挣扎。

“偏不！”Erik欺身向前，俯下身去，又打算亲吻Charles。

Charles用力推开他，皱着眉说：“Erik，你再靠过来，我就电你！”

“用你漂亮的蓝眼睛吗？”Erik戏谑地笑道，然后又俯下身去。

Charles偏过头，用他肉肉的小手掌抵住Erik的薄唇，说：“我是认真的！”

“那你随意！”Erik拉开了Charles的手，亲了过去。

忽然，Erik一声闷哼，感觉身体被一股强大的电流穿过，激痛瞬间转为麻木，直挺挺地倒在了地上。

Charles站在原地，不可置信地看了看手上的尾戒，他第一次用，没想到有那么大的杀伤力。幸亏他只用了最低的一档，最高的一档据说可以释放五万伏高压电……

Erik慢慢地用手撑起身体，向他这边爬过来。吸取了上次砸花瓶的经验，Charles拔腿就跑，跑出了一大截才转过头来，看着Erik，带着沉闷地鼻音，甚至有些哽咽地说：“我不是你那些呼之则来，挥之则去的床伴！我只有一颗心，装不下三心二意的人！找你的Emma Foster去！”说完，头也不回地跑掉了。

 

ps：《x世界八卦日报》今日头条：夭寿啦！X教授吃醋变身皮卡丘，数万伏特高压电家暴万磁王！


	10. Chapter 10

Charles抛下了Erik，抛下了年末酒会的一众嘉宾，一个人闷闷地跑向寂寥的公寓。让Stryker教授什么的见鬼去吧，如果老头子敢半道杀出来拖住他奔跑的后腿数落他“放荡”的私生活，Charles保证，他一定会电他，用五万伏特那一档。他受够了！

Charles打开公寓的房门，一屁股坐在了沙发上，大口地地喘着气。然后打开了冰箱的门，很不知死活地干掉了里面放着的一打啤酒，他可是能一口气喝光半个人高的啤酒柱的少年。当然，第二天，他躺进了医院，只能比划着口型，发不出半点声音。

据今早把他扛进医院的Hank描述，昨天凌晨，他听到Charles的房间里有乒乒砰砰地声响。他奋力地拍开门，看见Charles挥舞着啤酒瓶，开始唱《卡门》。他的脚边横七竖八地躺着一堆已经空了的酒瓶。

Charles声嘶力竭地唱完一句“爱情不过是一个普通的玩意，一点也不稀奇”，就一脚踢向那堆空瓶，三四个深褐色的酒瓶圆润而笨拙地顺着地毯滚到墙角又滚了回来。他打了个酒嗝，荒腔走板接着唱第二句“男人不过是一件消遣的东西，有什么了不起”，然后又朝着剩下的空瓶一脚踹过去，看得Hank心惊肉跳。大概用力过猛，Charles整个人扑倒在沙发上，膝盖被地上的空瓶硌到了，Charles“嗷~”地叫了一声，然后又哭又笑地开始挥拳揍沙发上无辜的卡通鲨鱼小抱枕。

Charles坐在病床上，听完Hank的描述，他用手捂住脸——人生污点！

Hank把袋子里的东西一件一件的放在Charles的床头柜上：装着热水的水杯、放着切好了的水果和羊角小面包的双层便当盒、装着炖好了的热汤的焖烧杯，还有纸和笔。然后把袋子叠起来，放在一边。

“Charles，我得走了！今天Stryker教授亲临现场监督项目的收尾工作。我晚一点再来看你。”Hank还有有些不放心，又说：“有什么事，你就按铃叫护士。”

Charles乖乖地点了点头，他现在看起来就像一只虚弱又慵懒的猫咪。依依不舍地目送着Hank的背影离开。

“就那么舍不得他走？”低沉魅惑的声音，来自和Charles同一间病房，旁边一直半拉着帘子，没有看清面貌的“病友”。

Charles吓的头发都竖起来了，这个声音他再熟悉不过。他小心翼翼地扭过头，看到一只指节修长匀称的手，慢慢地拉开了两人之间隔着的帘子，冷峻的轮廓、灰绿色的眼眸、带着嘲弄的表情的薄唇——Erik Lehnsherr坐在另一张病床的床沿上似笑非笑地看着他！ 

冤家路窄！

Charles觉得觉得命运女神对玩弄他这件事情深深地上了瘾！

Erik站起来，走向Charles，对方像一只受惊的小鹿，可怜巴巴地眨着委屈的蓝眼睛看着他，总让人觉得下一秒就要被欺负地哭了。

“说不了话？”Erik问。

Charles抿着嘴唇点了点头。然后用手指了指Erik用绷带吊着的右手。

Erik翻了个华丽的白眼：“还不是你干的好事。昨天倒下来的时候我用右手撑了一下，肘关节脱臼。”他的目光扫过Charles的双手，一挑眉，意味深长地说了一句：“你今天没有戴尾戒……”

Charles吓得一哆嗦，一眼瞥见手边召唤护士的电铃，急忙用手不停的按。他要换病房！！

“不用按了，小Charles。我已经叫Azazel把线剪断了。”Erik微笑地看着Charles，然后伸出左手揉了揉他棕色的小卷发：“我会好好照顾你的。”Charles觉得头皮发麻，Erik的笑容，就像大灰狼在看着一只小红帽。


	11. Chapter 11

Erik坐在Charles的床边，抽出Charles怀里抱着的卡通鲨鱼小抱枕，仔细看了看，意味深长地说了一句：“原来你喜欢这类的东西。”Charles嘟了一下嘴，为什么Erik这个讨厌鬼连住院的时候都能把头发往后梳得一丝不苟，三件套穿得一件不落，皮鞋擦得锃亮光滑到苍蝇都爬不上去。相比之下，用毛绒睡衣把自己裹成一个球，并且头发蓬蓬乱的他显得十分愚蠢，而且有点势弱。

“小教授，你挺有本事的。”Erik挑眉看了一眼Charles，危险的讯息。“虽然我过的是刀头舔血的日子，但是，已经将近五年没有受过伤了。而你，在一个月内，成功地击倒了我两次。”Erik笑得高深莫测，和鲨鱼小抱枕蠢萌的笑容交相辉映。

Charles被吓得打了个嗝。然后抓过床头柜上的纸笔，奋笔疾书。他把夹着纸的板子立在Erik面前：我赔你医药费。圆圆的字体，憨态可掬，末尾提起来的小勾，有一点调皮。

Erik冷哼了一声，说：“你以为我需要这个？”Charles被Erik左手上Rolex的表反射的阳光晃得有点头晕，土豪就是讨厌！

“对不起。”Charles又在纸上写了一句，句末画了个流泪的小表情，可怜巴巴的。

“你以为，道个歉就了结了？”Erik挑了一下眉，不依不饶。

Charles像是下了特别大的决心，咬着嘴唇在纸上开始写，写了几个字又划掉，撕下那张纸，然后扔在地上。他把最终写好的内容，立在Erik面前：大不了下次我把戒指带来，让你电我一次。但是因为第一次我是迫不得已，第二次我已经提醒过你了，可不可以不要用花瓶砸我，或者把我的手弄脱臼。我怕疼，呜呜~

Erik觉得他快要被这个小笨蛋蠢哭了，他闭了一下眼睛，深深吸了一口气，嫌恶地说：“我对这个也没有兴趣。我想要的是……”他一把夺过Charles手里的板子，龙飞凤舞地在上面写了几个词，然后塞回Charles怀里。他很得意地看到对方惊愕地睁大了眼睛，因为Erik写的是：肉偿！ 

Charles拼命地摇头，迅速在纸上写了一句话：“不行！不行！那样更疼。”

“我会对你温柔一点的。”Erik微笑。然后伸手去摸Charles的脸。

Charles一巴掌拍开Erik的手，专注地在纸上写了一句话，然后亮在Erik面前：“我的父亲是一位保守的绅士，如果他知道我有婚前性行为，一定会打死你的！” 

Erik翻了个白眼，觉得Charles不愧是年少天才，脑回路果然异于常人。为什么发生了婚前性行为，不是他自己被家法处置而是Erik被打死。况且，一个优雅斯文的老绅士想要“打死”他这种常年拿枪握刀、搏击杀人的黑社会大佬，简直就是天方夜谭！他不屑地冷哼了一声：“那就让他来，为了你，我不还手就是了。”

说完，Erik又扬起左手，要去摸Charles的脸。Charles又一巴掌把它拍开，飞快地写完一句话，亮在Erik的面前——“摸你的Emma Foster去！不许碰我！”然后撅起嘴，哼了一声。

Erik一挑眉：“还在吃醋？”心里十分欣喜。“我和她不是你想的那样，我们甚至连朋友的关系都算不上。”

哼！不算朋友，可能是炮友！Charles恨恨地想，闷闷地咬着下唇。

“我找到了她，才弄到了你们那个酒会见鬼的入场券，出于礼貌和她跳一支舞，不算过分吧？”Charles显然不满意他的解释，把头扭到一边，看窗外的风景。

“Emma Foster曾经说过，她睡过的男人都可以凑成一副扑克牌了。你觉得，我会是甘愿做其中某一张的人吗？”Erik把小抱枕塞回Charles的怀里。

Charles转过头来，看着他，以Erik心高气傲的性格来说，这个解释稍微有点靠谱。

“好了，今天你病着。放你一马。”Erik倾身向前，几乎贴到Charles的鼻尖，“不过，”他微微一笑，“可以先收一点利息。”他的薄唇，覆上了Charles柔软的红唇。刚闭上眼睛，下唇一阵剧烈的疼痛——Charles又咬他了。

Erik睁开眼，有些恼怒，正要发作。Charles却眼泪汪汪地看着他，拉了拉他的衣袖，然后指了指——Charles扎入吊针的那只手已经肿成了一个小馒头！

“Azazel！把护士叫来。”Erik头也不回地说，然后看着Charles，幸灾乐祸地说：“刚才拍开我的手，打得痛快吗？”

Charles抱着膝盖，缩成一小团地看着他，样子看起来委屈极了。

 

护士战战兢兢地走了进来，她发誓后悔今天没有请假调班。这个病房的氛围简直堪称阴郁！门口一左一右地站着两个保镖，一个脸上的一道刀疤从左边额头斜到右边脸颊，笑起来狰狞邪佞；另一个一脸欠他钱的表情，把骨节捏得“咯咯”作响，变态杀人狂的标配气质，而且从她出现到进门都瞪着眼睛盯着她，让她背脊发凉。

护士一进门就看见Erik Lehnsherr，统领这群牛鬼蛇神的黑道头子，神情冷淡的站在一边。她又看了看Charles，无精打采地坐在病床上，就像一个被玩坏了的布偶娃娃。哦，上帝啊！她在深切同情这个漂亮柔软的男孩的同时忍不住瞬间脑补了一整篇香艳的文字：因为父亲欠了高利贷，善良纯真的男孩不得不委身于黑帮教父，忍受Lehnsherr在床笫间各种特殊癖好。终于，昨晚，他忍受不住，反抗了他，弄得他右手脱臼。恼羞成怒的Lehnsherr把他按在落地窗前，狠狠地上了他，他哭喊、哀叫、求饶，直到声音嘶哑，今天完全说不了话。造孽啊！旷世虐恋！小护士都快要被自己的脑洞感动哭了。

“Charles的针头脱出来了，你帮他处理一下。”冷冰冰的语气，不容置疑的口吻。

小护士低着头把Charles左手的针头拔了出来，然后换右手打。Charles默默地别过头去，咬着牙不敢看。Erik坐到床头，让Charles靠在肩头，低声哄他：“怕疼你可以咬住我的……”他话还没说完，胸口就一阵刺痛。他本来想说“衣服”，但是这个小笨蛋根本都不睁开眼睛看看，张嘴咬那儿是哪儿，他是柯基犬变的吗？小护士偏偏总是找不准血管，她换着地方戳了几针，Erik就被Charles咬了几口。

小护士偶尔抬了下头，撞见Erik的眼神，简直就是你在他手上扎几针，我就在你身上扎几刀的凶煞。她仔细找了找，十分确认才终于下针，这次红色的血回流出来，小护士舒了一口气。她嘱咐Charles手不要乱动，然后头也不回地逃了出去。——斯德哥尔摩症候群晚期，这是他对病房里这两位关系的总结。

Charles很不好意思地用他的小爪擦了擦Erik衬衫上的口水，Erik叹了一口气，默默地把他的手放回原位，这个小妖精到底知不知道，自己在点火。Charles扯了扯Erik的袖子，指了指床头柜的餐盒，他饿了！它们摆在他右手的方向，他够不到。

“那个小子给你做的？”Erik问。Charles不明所以地点了点头。

“不准吃！”Erik冷冷地开口。Charles拽着他的衣角摇晃，可怜巴巴的样子。

“Azazel！”Erik对着门口喊。红皮肤的男人立即出现在他们面前，Charles对他有点介怀，向Erik怀里缩了缩。

“你去买点吃的来。要清淡的。半个钟头之内搞定，不是米其林五星餐厅做的，就不用拿来了。”Erik心里堵着一股无名火，条件苛刻。

“明白。”Azazel欠了欠身，退了出去。

Charles无精打采地盯着那些餐盒，垂涎欲滴。Charles抓起笔，用左手歪歪扭扭地在纸上写：“你总是那么霸道！你总是欺负我！”然后低着头，递给Erik，像一个被霜打了的小柿子。

Erik叹了一口气。起身从旁边拿过来一个国际象棋的棋盘，放在病床上折叠的桌子上。“我们下一盘棋吧，这样时间过的快一些。”Charles依旧看着那些红色的可爱的小餐盒，不为所动。

“像你这样，根本不懂人心险恶的小笨蛋，棋艺一定很糟糕！”Erik漫不经心地说。Charles不服气地扭过头，开始摆棋子。正中下怀。

Erik的棋风凌厉，决断杀伐毫不手软。Charles以退为进，思虑深远。棋逢对手！时间就过得相当快。Charles还在托着下巴思虑下一步的时候，Azazel已经端着食盒进来了。Erik把棋盘收到一边。

Azazel揭开绘着木槿花的食盒，一只只寿司整齐地趴在竹制的托盘上。金黄色的大颗的鱼子酱闪烁着诱人的光泽、铺在上面的肉松看起来又软又脆，剖开的虾仁透着鲜甜，Erik看到Charles的小舌头动了动。Azazel放下第二层食盒，松阪牛肉还在铁板上呲呲地冒着白烟，鲜嫩而多汁，乌冬面卷着天妇罗和海蜇扭成精致的一小团，下面垫着三文鱼的鱼片。第三层，抹茶慕斯上装饰着诱人的小红樱桃，麻薯软糯地裹着黑白相间的芝麻还有些温热。Charles眨了眨眼睛，他爱世界上一切美味的甜点。另外一个保温的小桶，打开是鲷鱼汤，奶白色的汤汁泛出鲜香的气息，碧绿的芹菜、嫩滑的豆腐、透明的萝卜、细丝的海带在汤里若隐若现。Erik让Azazel给Charles盛了一晚，Charles喝完之后的表情完全是置身天堂。

Erik对于自己在食物上扳回一城甚为满意，朝着Azazel肯定地点了点头。


	12. Chapter 12

下午，实验室的工作已结束，Hank就马不停蹄地去医院看Charles。刚开始，他以为记错了病房，因为他走的时候，门口显然还没有两尊用鼻孔看人的黑面门神。Hank很小心地朝里面张望，看见了一丢丢Charles棕色的小卷毛，两个人立刻用庞大的身躯挡住了门口。Hank朝左挪，他们也往左挪；Hank朝右挪，他们就朝右挪，简直就像一支诡异三人“恰恰恰”舞蹈。Hank推了推眼镜，说：“请让一让。”他们朝他比了个中指，然后纹丝不动。

“让他进来！”室内传来低沉的声音，冷冷的。两个人闪到一边，把门让了出来。

Hank的嘴角抽了抽，叱咤风云的Erik Lehnsherr现在看着熟睡中、鼻涕吹出泡泡的Charles一脸慈爱，还用他修长的手指轻轻地戳了戳Charles并不明显的小酒窝，熟睡中的人顺手拉过了Erik的袖子，毫不客气地擦擦鼻涕，然后翻个身，蹬蹬腿继续打他的小呼噜。

“你就是Hank McCoy？”Erik抬起头来，表情和语调瞬间冷到零度。

“是！”Hank也不知道为什么他条件反射地摆出了愚蠢的立正姿势，大概是因为Erik煞气太瘆人。

“Lehn……Lehnsherr先生，既然你在这里照顾Charles，那我就走了。”Hank语速飞快，拽着书包打算落荒而逃。至少，他也得去找上Scott再来，好歹那家伙是当警察的，而且听说某次扫黄打非逮住了Erik的得力助手Logan，把他扒了个精光。

“站住！”Erik冷冷地说。两个字定住了Hank的脚步。Hank极不情愿地转过头来，推了推眼镜，挤出了一个勉强的笑容：“还有什么事吗？Lehnsherr先生？”

“我今天还有一些事情需要处理，你留在这里照顾Charles。”Erik说的理所当然。

Hank点了点头。Erik逼近一步，Hank退了一步。Erik冷冷地说：“不许和Charles太亲密，否则……”他眯了一下眼睛，没有说下去。“死于非命……我懂的！”Hank的表情，简直欲哭无泪。Erik又逼近了一步，Hank退到墙角：“你可以暗恋他，但不许让Charles喜欢上你！否则……”他又眯了一下眼睛，意犹未尽。“曝尸荒野……我懂的！”Hank几乎快要哭了。苍天啊！Charles到底上哪里招惹来这么一个大魔王的。Erik很满意地拍了拍他的肩。然后，很温柔地转头看了熟睡中的Charles一眼，带着他的一帮手下，风风火火地走了。

 

Charles的病过了几天就好了，生活照旧。只是，Erik每天都在给他制造“惊喜”！ 

昨天的课堂上，Charles恨恨地瞪了一眼坐在下面的Erik，因为他目光太过炽热专注，让正在为学生解读极其复杂基因原理的Charles心不在焉。小教授突然的沉默和少见的不淡定的目光吸引了许多学生的注意，大家纷纷看向Erik。而这个混蛋性感地挑了一下眉，然后冲着Charles送了个飞吻！！一时之间，鼓掌声、口哨声交相辉映。Charles以手扶额——教学事故！

“Xavier教授恋爱了！”两个走在Charles前面的女学生窃窃私语，“哪止恋爱了，都已经求婚了，你消息真不灵通。”Charles用手捂住脸，她们一定是在说Hank给他看的那张，不知道被哪个无聊的人偷拍的——他抱着玫瑰花，Erik单膝下跪，据说火遍了整个校园网论坛的照片。他发誓那天，Erik的那个动作，真的只是为了系！鞋！带！

行至拐角，Charles被人一把拉了进去。“Erik！怎么又是你？”Charles嘟着嘴不开心地说。Erik把他圈在墙角，他轻车熟路的姿势，居高临下地看着Charles：“想我了吗？”Charles握着小拳头，咬牙切齿地说：“我想杀了你，Erik！”“杀了我，你就变寡妇了。还是黑寡妇。有什么好？”Erik戏谑地说。Charles哼了一声，一偏头，看见斜对面还站着两个不知所措的情侣，显然，他和Erik搅黄了他们正在亲热的好事。“Erik，放开我，有人看着。”Charles低声说。Erik转头横了他们一眼，两人慑于他的“淫威”默默地低头走了。Erik耸耸肩：“好了，现在没有了。”在抢地盘这件事情上，Erik向来天赋异禀。

Charles从他左边的胳肢窝下面钻了出来，曾得他的头毛翘了一撮起来：“Erik，我警告你！下次不准再来听我的课！你在我会分心。”Erik不置可否，只是向左移了一步，又把Charles圈在两臂之间。Charles矮下身，像一只灵活的小仓鼠地从Erik右边胳肢窝下面钻了出来，然后抱着一摞教案，认真的说：“还有，不要再往我实验室里送花了。你今早的那束花促发了Stryker教授的过敏性鼻炎，他打了二十五个喷嚏。我有预感，他以后他一定会收拾我的。”Erik又挪了一下，仍旧把Charles围在双臂之间，说：“让我亲一下，什么都听你的。”他在诱哄他可爱的小绵羊。Charles四下张望，确定没有人，低声催促说：“那你快点！”然后闭上了眼。他感觉到Erik的呼吸，近在咫尺，他觉得他的脸有点发烫。

“你们又在干什么？！”晴天霹雳！声如闷雷。Charles吓得一脚踩在Erik锃亮的皮鞋上。他急着挣脱出来，膝盖狠狠顶了一下Erik很要命的部位。他看到Erik狠狠地吸了一口气，应该很疼。

Charles一转头，Stryker教授有如一头暴怒的狮子站在他们旁边，庞大的身形遮住了射进拐角的阳光，一头银发根根竖起，阴影笼罩了Charles小小的身躯。

“白日宣淫，成何体统！Xavier教授，请检点你自己的行为！”老头子怒吼，Charles觉得吐沫星子飞溅到了他脸上，但他现在不敢去擦。

“教授就不能谈恋爱了么？”Erik杵在一旁冷冷地说，他现在对老头子相当有意见。况且，他还亲都没亲到呢，何来白日宣淫？他倒是想，可惜未遂。

Stryker教授显然不打算搭理他，他对着Charles如连珠炮一般吼道：“谈恋爱了不起啊？！谈恋爱就不用工作了吗？！谈恋爱就不用写论文了吗？！谈恋爱能当饭吃？！沉迷男色，只会毁了你的学术前途！明早七点以前把实验报告写完发到我邮箱！不然我就把你踢出这个项目，Charles。”说完背着手就走了。这一次，他很注意地看看台阶。

“Erik，都怪你！”Charles无奈地耸耸肩，“害我今晚要熬一个通宵。”他嘟着嘴，不开心。

Erik帮他裹了裹围巾，说：“让Hank帮你写！我们去约会。”Charles白了他一眼，依旧气嘟嘟的：“我们负责不同的部分，他没法儿代我写。”Charles推开Erik：“所以，Lehnsherr先生，你今晚自己一个人快活去吧。”然后扔下Erik一个人，快步向实验室走去。


	13. Chapter 13

Charles一个人呆在实验室，只听到键盘敲击的声音。指针已经指向十二点，他打了个哈欠，有些困倦。

门铃响了，在寂静的夜晚喑哑地嘶鸣，Charles走过去看了一眼屏幕板。在这样的寒冬，如此的深夜，还能锲而不舍地来骚扰他的，也只有Erik Lehnsherr了。他立体的轮廓真是上相，简易的摄像头都能拍得如此性感。不像Stryker教授，每次Charles给他开门都错觉在屏幕里看到一头狰狞的哥斯拉。  
“Charles，开门。”Erik的声音从扬声器里传来，伴随着陈旧的喇叭呲呲的响声更加性感撩人。

“Erik，你回去吧。不然我没法儿完成自己的工作了。”Charles嘟了嘟嘴，闷闷地走回了工作台。他就是那么有原则。

门铃再度响起，他早知道Erik向来不屈不挠。Charles又走到门铃旁边。他瞟了一眼屏幕，然后彻底无法移开目光。对着摄像头的，不是Erik的俊脸，而是一盒可爱的小点心——又软又甜的小草莓蛋糕，乖乖地趴在小小的纸盘上；巧克力慕斯球裹着那白色的椰蓉蹲在盒子里；杏仁曲奇打了小小的花旋，闪烁着金黄色的酥脆的光泽。Charles忍不住用小舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇。“Erik，你一定是伊甸园里诱惑亚当和夏娃的那条蛇。”Charles觉得自己已经语无伦次了。

“Charles，这只是一部分！我还带了你上次在我家最喜欢的小猪奶黄包……”Charles被魔鬼控制了的手不由自主地戳下了开门那个键，那么诱人的甜点，怎么能不把它们吃掉呢？Charles觉得，他就是那么有原则！

“当”的一声，门开了的声响。Erik拉开了门，但没有立刻上来：“Charles，奶黄包还冒着热气，白白的、软软的、甜甜的，就像……”Erik的声音缥缈而性感，仿佛奶黄包上氤氲的热气，Charles咽了咽口水，然后听到了下一句如遭雷劈的话：“你可爱的屁股！”毫不文雅的拙劣比喻，伴随着一声奸计得逞的低笑。

Charles楞了一秒，然后对着扬声器咆哮；“Erik，你这个伦敦第一大流氓！”

“谢谢夸奖！”自以为是，理所当然。

Charles迅速地打开抽屉，翻出柜子的钥匙，插入旋转，然后扔出一堆文件之后，把一个小盒子小心翼翼地捧在手上——戴上那枚特别的尾戒，如释重负。

“那么重要的东西，都不找个保险柜放一下啊。”

热气喷在脖颈上，Charles吓了一跳，转身退了两步，指着站在他面前的Erik：“Erik，你……你是你飞上来的吗？”

“因为我想快点见到你。”Erik挑眉一笑。好吧，这个理由不坏，因为Charles也想快点见到诱人的小甜点，如果不强行附赠Erik，就更好了！

Erik在一旁喝着毫无情趣的黑咖啡，看着Charles捧起一个热腾腾的奶黄包，亲了亲，陶醉地一口咬下去，然后烫得吸气，满足地眼角含泪。

“Erik，我爱你，这简直太棒了！”Charles伸出他灵活地小舌头，舔着巧克力慕斯球上的椰蓉，含糊不清地说。Erik丝毫不怀疑Charles的真诚，因为他大概对送外卖的肯德基爷爷也是这么表白的。

“Erik，你真的不来一点吗？”Charles吮吸着蛋糕上的小草莓，白色的奶油蹭到了鼻尖上。他咀嚼着软绵绵的蛋糕，眼睛完成两弯月牙，像极了一只可爱的猫咪。

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”Erik冷冷地说。那样看起来不够男人。如果哪天他抱着一个甜筒在办公室啃，一定会把Azazel当场吓死。

Charles听到这句话，不仅不以为耻，反而高兴地“哦~”了一声，也就是说桌子上所有的这些都是他的！他的！

Charles战绩彪炳，在消灭了三个奶黄包、八块杏仁小曲奇、四个巧克力慕斯球和两块小草莓蛋糕之后，懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，意犹未尽地喝着奶香四溢的摩卡。

Erik别有深意地看了一眼他的小肚子，Charles迅速地拉起衣服遮住，然后稍微坐直了一点。“Erik，我觉得我们一点都不般配！我觉得小甜点是世界上最可爱的东西，可是你一点也不喜欢。你从来只喝黑咖啡，可是我试了一次，却苦得眼泪都流了下来！”他嘟着嘴，似乎有一点苦恼。

“我还是有一种喜欢的甜点的，而且总是吃不到。”Erik啜了一口咖啡，漫不经心地说。

“是什么？”Charles好奇地转过头，眨了眨眼睛。根据黑咖啡的尿性，Erik喜欢的那种奇怪的甜点多半无论色相还是味道大概都像坨屎。

Erik倾身向前，看着他的眼睛，“那比小草莓蛋糕更甜……更软……更诱人……”他在Charles耳边吹气，弄得他痒痒的。不好的预感！

“抓不住……忘不了……戒不掉……”Erik看着Charles，目光炽热！Charles脸颊发烫，他并不愚蠢，自然能听出话中的暧昧所指。Erik不按常理出牌的情话真讨厌！Charles局促地搅着手指，两只脚在沙发上一荡一荡的，心猿意马。

“而且，我有预感……”Erik的声音依旧性感撩人，“如果我再这么惯着，他迟早会变成一只圆滚滚地日本麻薯。虽然软糯粉白，看起来还挺可爱的。”

等等！Charles仿佛在流光溢彩的星河中徜徉忽然被一道闪电劈中！

“Erik，你敢说我胖？”Charles像一只炸了毛的猫，他怒视着Erik轮廓分明的下巴，绝不承认自己是小圆脸。“Hank就从来不会说我胖！！”Charles在踩大灰狼尾巴这件事上简直无师自通，每次都能准确命中。

“现在这里只有我们两个人，你还敢提Hank？”Erik一挑眉。Charles警觉地摸了摸戒指，他似乎把什么搞砸了。


	14. Chapter 14

两个人就这样对峙着，互不相让。忽然，门“吱呀”一声开了，Charles从沙发上弹了起来，警觉地望着门口。他抽空瞟了Erik一眼，巴不得把他塞进柜子里藏起来。

“Charles，你还有多久才能弄完，需要帮忙吗？我给你做了宵夜。”Hank没头没脑地走了进来，Charles松了一口气。Hank习惯性地转过身去，把门锁好。等他再转过头来，却呆立在原地——可怕的Erik Lehnsherr毫无预兆地站在他对面，抄着双手看着他，眼神很不友好。

Hank挪着小碎步滑到了茶几旁边，把手里的袋子放在桌面上，然后瞥见了一旁摞起来的空了的食盒。

“我们已经吃过宵夜了，不劳你费心。”Erik俯身逼视着Hank，气势汹汹。Hank觉得他再向后仰，头就快贴到桌面了。

“我看到了，Lehnsherr先生。你能不能先让我站直了。”Hank无奈地说。Erik冷哼了一声，退了一步。Charles觉得Erik把人逼到犄角旮旯的本事简直出神入化。

Hank迅速地闪到了门边，然后语速飞快地说：“不打扰你们，我先走了，再见Charles！”然后砰的一声关上了门。

Charles愣了一秒才反应过来，然后噘着嘴看着Erik说：“你把Hank吓跑了，Erik！”

Erik耸了耸肩，一脸无辜。

Charles推着Erik的腰，把他推向门边。然后说：“谢谢你的宵夜，Erik！但是我真的要工作了！请你离开吧。”

“Xavier教授，想不到你如此擅长过河拆桥。”Erik戏谑地说，然后像一堵墙一样杵在那里，不动如山。

砰的一声，锁着的门突然又开了，狠狠地撞到了Erik的脊背，让他险些一个踉跄往前栽。他凶狠地转过头，打算对开门的人怒目而视。

“Lehnsherr先生……”

Erik的眼里几乎要喷出火来，该死的Hank去而复返，正像个傻子一样不知所措地站在门口。

“那个……那个……我是说……”他支吾了半天，Erik的脸色越来越阴沉，“Lehnsherr先生，我是想说，我们这里有三百六十度高清摄像头二十四小时监控……”

“所以呢？”Erik挑眉问。

“所以，Lehnsherr先生，冲动是魔鬼，一定要冷静！”Hank用机关枪扫射一般的语速说完这句话，然后砰地一声推上门，消失在了他们眼前。

Erik眉头抖了抖，这个死小子拐弯抹角在说他欲求不满并且随时可能兽性大发。而Charles显然对这个意思心领神会，笑得捶沙发。

 

Erik已经把pad里号称经典大作的射击游戏打到了通关，其间默默地吐槽了无数回开发者纸上谈兵的愚蠢，并且断定真的枪战，这个家伙会在三分钟之内被人爆头。他活动了一下几乎僵硬的脖颈，仔细地环视了一眼四周——冷冰冰的不锈钢工作台反射着日光灯寡白的冷光，淡蓝色的窗帘褪色发白，古旧的柜子整齐地靠着北边那堵永远照不到日光的墙沉睡，淡蓝色的丝绒窗帘褪色发黄，了无生趣。只有Charles是充满生气的。他坐在他对面专注地敲打着键盘，胖胖的手指前后跳跃，十分可爱。他有时会不自觉地嘟起嘴，鼓起腮帮子，把里面的空气从左边推到右边，像一只顽皮的小仓鼠。

他凝视着屏幕，皱着眉头思考，右手握成拳，伸向后背不住地捶打。Erik叹了一口气，走到他身后，开始轻轻地揉捏他的肩膀。

“舒服吗，Charles小王子？”Erik故意在Charles耳边吹气，弄得他痒痒的。Charles缩了缩脖子，晃了晃脑袋，却没有回答他。他旁若无人地死死盯着屏幕，纠结着下一句话妥帖的表达方式，敲了几个字又回删，反反复复。他抬头看了一眼时钟——凌晨六点四十。快要到截止时间的事实让Charles十分焦躁，本应更加争分夺秒，却因为疲惫和紧张让他盯着时钟看了差不多半分钟。Charles左手捏着右手，皱着眉头思考，手指不自觉地拨弄着他的尾戒，完全没有注意到他的指甲划到了侧面细小的开关。他深深地吸了一口气，敲下最后一句话。

当点击完“发送”的按钮，Charles伸了个懒腰，然后扑倒在桌上。他的头枕在胳膊上，半眯着眼，懒洋洋地回头看着Erik，打了个哈欠：“Erik，能不能再捏重一点，现在这样完全没有感觉。”Charles现在看起来，像极了一个恃宠生娇的小王子。Erik轻轻地挑了一下眉，沉声说：“太轻了吗？”Charles把头埋进臂弯里，含糊地“嗯”了一声。

下一秒，一声惊叫回荡在实验室里。“疼……疼……Erik！碎了！碎了！”然后“砰”地一声巨响，身经百战，枪林弹雨中来去自如的Erik Lehnsherr又再次扑倒在Charles的脚下。桌上的传真机被他顺手带到，摔在地上裂成两半。

“Charles，你就那么恨我？非要电我不可？”Erik咬牙切齿地说。

“对不起，对不起！我不是故意的。”Charles手足无措，“我不知道我是什么时候把尾戒的开关打开的”。他弯下腰，要去扶Erik。

“别碰我！”Erik轻声说，“如果再被你电一次我也许真的会休克。”

Charles的手停在半空，有点委屈。他看着Erik自己用手想要撑起来，但试了两次都没有成功。Charles仔细地检查了一下尾戒的电流开关，确认已经彻底关闭。他快速地褪了下来，小心翼翼地放在桌上。然后弯下腰，朝Erik伸出手，“对不起，你看，我已经把戒指取了。请让我扶你起来。”他的蓝眼睛有些愧疚，十分动人的神情。Erik攀着他的手臂，站起身来。然后顺势把Charles压倒在一旁的沙发上。

“Charles，你终于摘掉了你那枚该死的戒指。”Erik似笑非笑地看着Charles，眼神十分暧昧，“这样我们就能好好地接吻了。”

他被欺骗了，Erik利用了他的同情心，这个无耻的黑帮教父。“Erik，你这个混蛋。”Charles嘟着嘴恨恨地说，“如果把你的心切开，里面一定全部都是黑的。”

“如果你肯接受我的心，我就挖出来放在你手上。如果你狠心地剖开它，你会发现，就算里面全是黑水污泥，也只会装着一个叫做Charles的小笨蛋在里面划船，再也不会有别人。”Erik灰绿的眼眸凝视着Charles蓝蓝的眼睛，没有任何闪躲。

血腥又肉麻的情话，Charles内心一阵窃喜，羞得满脸通红，“Erik，你真讨厌！”又软又甜的声音，口是心非的埋怨。

Erik俯身要亲吻Charles，Charles用他的小手挡住，说：“Erik，有监控。”

“刚才我已经用口香糖粘住了摄像头。”Erik轻描淡写地说。“这方式真恶心。”Charles嫌弃地笑了一下。Erik把他的两只手腕都按在沙发上。低头亲吻Charles温热柔软的嘴唇。Charles没有咬他，这个吻悠长而缠绵。


	15. Chapter 15

Erik跟着Charles的脚步走近了公寓的电梯，Charles说要帮他包扎手上被传真机碎片划开的口子。那道伤痕有点深，皮肉稍有些外翻，还滴了些血，看起来有点可怖，但Erik并不太看在眼里，比起子弹碎片卡在肋下或者肩头挨刀，这点小伤委实算不了什么。他当然不会把这想法宣之于口，他喜欢看Charles在意他的模样。

Charles打开了房门，把Erik迎了进去。他让Erik坐在沙发上等他，他转身进了卧室，开始翻箱倒柜地找消毒水和纱布。

Erik打量着Charles的公寓：温暖的阳光透过落地的窗户照在墙边圆润的多肉植物胖，蓝色的通道背景墙上点缀着一些世界各地风景的画框小照片。窗户的一角铺了柔软淡彩的羊绒地毯，素底彩绘着植物花卉的窗帘将雪白的墙壁装点的绚丽明快。一个布艺的小沙发乖乖地蹲在地毯上，大胆明艳的桃红色，布面是卡通的糖果和小动物。沙发上放着一个白色的小靠垫，让沙发艳丽的颜色不那么刺眼。一旁的矮几上有一个插着红掌花的透明花瓶和一本反扑着的书。Erik觉得，Charles小小的身子陷进那个柔软的小沙发里，漫不经心地翻着他的书籍，就像一个睡在糖果堆里的精灵。

Charles从卧室里翻出了医药箱，开始帮Erik包扎，笨拙而小心。

“下周要去爱尔兰？”Erik扬了扬原本放在桌上的邀请函。

Charles“嗯”了一声，继续低头用纱布裹缠着Erik的手。

“我陪你去！”Erik说。

“不，Erik！”Charles拒绝地斩钉截铁。Erik忽然不说话了，这让Charles有点后悔刚才脱口而出的话不够委婉。

Charles把纱布系紧，Erik的手现在已经被他裹得像一个白白的馒头了，Charles十分满意自己的战果。Erik看了一眼，忍不住笑了笑。要是Azazel看见包成这样，一定以为他的全部指骨已经粉碎性骨折了，如果拆开发现就是一道稍微深一点的口子，他大概要被手底下的兄弟笑话一年。

“Erik，你是不是生气了。”Charles十分小心地问。

“为什么？”Erik反问他。

“我刚才拒绝了你同行，用了十分粗鲁的方式。”Charles低着头，有些不好意思地说。“因为这次会议日程安排得十分紧凑，我几乎没有可以自由支配的时间。我不想把你一个人晾在酒店，那样就太糟糕了。”

“我们可以在你会议结束之后，在爱尔兰好好玩几天再回来。”Erik提议。

“恐怕不行，Erik。”Charles遗憾地摇了摇头，“Stryker教授要求我会议结束就回来，他说要我把最新的学术交流成果第一时间分享给大家，连报告的时间和地点都定好了。就在第五天的早上。”

“老头子还不是一般地讨厌啊！”Erik皱了一下眉头，回去一定要好好查查这个William Stryker，他总是直觉老头子猫腻多得很，绝不仅仅是个顽固清高的老学究那么简单。等他拿住他的把柄，哼……

 

周一，Charles收拾好了东西，就拎着他可爱的蓝色小箱子坐电梯下楼了。才出门，就看到Erik的车停在他楼下的对面——谢天谢地，不是那辆紫红色的兰博基尼。

Erik下车来帮他拿行李。“只有这些东西？”Erik有些诧异。

Charles点了点头：“嗯，只是去几天，我想不需要带太多的东西。”

Erik把Charles的小箱子放在了后座上，然后狠狠地踩了一脚油门。Charles觉得Erik这种狂飙突进的开车方式，他恐怕下辈子也适应不了。

四十分钟后，Erik把车停在机场外，时间尚早。他侧过身去，拿出一个包装地十分精致的盒子，递到Charles手上——“Charles，希望你能接受这份礼物。”

Charles捧着那个盒子，小小的正方体，白色的包装纸，上面印着卡通的小鲨鱼，十分可爱。淡蓝色的金边丝带在最上方打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“我可以现在拆开吗？”Charles轻轻地问。他有点忐忑。他不知道以Erik的性格，会不会打开来是一个戒指，到时候要怎么回应他，这会让Charles有点伤脑筋。

Erik点了点头。Charles拉开蝴蝶结，又小心翼翼地拆开包装纸，他并不想把可爱的小鲨鱼撕得四分五裂。Charles咬着嘴唇，有点紧张地拉开盒子——丝绒的小垫子上紧紧地扣着一只劳力士手表。他暗自松了一口气，但绝不承认，或许还有那么一点点的小失望。

“我帮你戴上。”Erik拉起Charles的手，把他原先带着的手表取下来，放在一边。然后把盒子里的手表拿出来，轻轻地为Charles扣上——刚刚合适。

“你怎么知道我手腕的尺寸？”Charles看着手上的表，灰绿色的表盘就像Erik的双眸的颜色，他很喜欢。

“我握过它们，触感、尺寸都深深地刻印在我的脑海里。”他的薄唇轻轻地在Charles的脸颊上亲了亲，有点烫。

Erik左手横在Charles面前，说：“你看！”他手上的表和Charles手上的表是同样的外形，Charles的更小巧秀气一点。Erik的表盘是蓝色的，而Charles的表盘是灰绿色的。他们彼此的瞳色。

“戴着它，就像我陪在你身边。”Erik亲了亲Charles的手背。Charles低着头“嗯”了一声，白皙地脸上又飘起两朵红云。

“我该进去了，Erik。”Charles低声说。

Erik点了点头，下了车帮他把小箱子拎下来。Erik陪着Charles换了登机牌，接下来就要过安检了。

“有什么事就给我打电话。”Erik揉着Charles的小卷发说。

“我会照顾好我自己的，Erik！我没你想的那么笨。”Charles吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸：“况且，你在的那么远，打给你又有什么用。”Charles笑着说。

“只要你打给我，我开着私人飞机去给你送宵夜都行。”Erik亲了亲他的额头，把小箱子的把手递给Charles。

Charles缓缓地走进了安检的队伍，并不十分冗长，而且移动迅速。他进关之前回头搜索Erik的身影——Erik已经戴上了墨镜，Prada的大衣衬得他的身材挺拔修长，和他的目光触到的一瞬，Erik冷峻的面容带上了微笑。Charles抿着嘴浅浅地笑了起来的，人生中令人难忘的小幸福，或许只是，你回头的时候，他刚好在那里。


	16. Chapter 16

“Hi，Charles。”一股浓烈刺鼻的古龙水的味道呛进了鼻腔，一只胳膊十分自然地揽住了Charles的肩膀。这种轻浮的亲昵让Charles抗拒地耸了一下肩膀，他一转头，就看到Jason Stryker 紧挨着他坐了下来。

Charles几不可察地轻轻皱了一下眉头。Jason并没有他的父亲那样咄咄逼人，相反他对Charles看起来热情而友好。但Charles对他却有着莫名的抗拒。Jason那过分苍白瘦削的脸颊总让Charles感到阴郁，而他眼中迸射出的过分精明与狂热的目光，会让Charles错觉他是被狼盯上的猎物而坐立不安。Jason之前几次明确地表示想要和Charles同行，都被Charles婉拒，没想到，如今却被他撞了个正着。

Jason微笑着抽走Charles手中拿着的登机牌，然后挑了一下眉：“经济舱？”

“是的！”Charles点头笑了笑，打算拿回他的登机牌。

“哦，Charles，我亲爱的朋友。我怎么能让你坐经济舱呢？”Jason举高了Charles的登机牌，并不打算还给他。他略带鄙夷地微笑着说：“你不知道坐那里的那些乘客有多烦人。”

Charles十分警觉地瞥了一下四周，Jason拉仇恨的本事和Erik抢地盘的能力可以平分秋色，他们毫不费力地收获了无数道鄙夷的目光。

“来吧，Charles，我帮你升舱！”Jason十分得意地晃了晃手中的黑卡，然后丝毫不理会Charles的客套与反对，拖着他进了VIP候机厅。

 

被Jason强行升舱的Charles托着下巴，有点不开心，对方强人所难地过分殷勤让他无法消受，而更加痛苦的是，在接下来的几个钟头，Jason就坐在他旁边，这会让他如坐针毡。

“先生，请问你需要喝什么？”空乘小姐面带微笑地问。

“红茶，谢谢！”Charles微笑着回答，声音软软的。

“Charles，他们的红茶味道糟透了！”Jason毫不客气地说，Charles看到空乘小姐的笑容僵了一秒。“两杯咖啡，谢谢！”就这样，Jason十分轻率又武断地帮他替换了选择，而且觉得自己做的体贴又睿智，简直棒极了！

Charles默默地喝了一口咖啡，糖、奶、咖啡三者在简陋的杯子里仿佛相互排斥，格格不入。甜味、奶味是如此地寡淡，而速溶咖啡酸涩的味道却风头正劲，十分粗劣的口感！他开始想念Erik在大半夜里给他送到实验室里滚烫的卡布奇诺，巧克力的醇厚、榛果的馥郁、丝滑浓郁的口感，还有那些可爱的奶泡！手里的这杯咖啡在美好记忆的膨胀酝酿之下，显得更加难以下咽。

“Charles，你喜欢旅行吗？”Jason开口问。

Charles点了点头，谢天谢地，Jason终于结束了他经营的医药公司业绩是如何彪炳这个十分无趣的话题。

“你觉得哪一段旅行经历最难忘？”Jason问，他已经很快地喝完了杯子里的咖啡，表情还意犹未尽。Charles觉得，天知道为什么他能忍受这种味道，并且乐在其中。

“那次去乌干达的经历让我很难忘。”Charles开口。那并不是一次愉快的经历，跟着红十字会的队伍前往，看到战争让当地人流离失所、生活恶劣，甚至浑浑噩噩，深陷绝望。他并没有因为自己带去人道主义的援助而产生内心的安乐或沾沾自喜的优越感，相反，他甚至有些自我厌恶。

“哦！你去过非洲！”Jason十分兴奋地说，打断了Charles的思绪。

Jason继续眉飞色舞地说：“我两年前去过一次，那经历实在太棒了！”

Charles以为Jason要说和他经历相似的非洲之旅，于是转过头去，准备很认真的听。

Jason看到Charles对他的话来了兴趣，更平添了几分得意。“我们在那里围猎狮子和犀牛！我们把它们一步一步地引入陷阱。哦，亲爱的Charles，你不知道，这些凶猛的畜生到底有多愚蠢。而当你扛着的猎枪射出的子弹真正击中猎物的时候，那种感觉有多棒！你甚至可以想象子弹打穿动脉，在血肉里搅动，然后一只猛兽就在你面前轰然倒下！没有什么比这更有成就感的了！我还有照片呢！”他完全不看Charles的脸色，迅速地拿出pad，锁屏的那张壁纸，就是Jason用脚踩在一头雄狮的背上，揪着他的皮毛，耀武扬威。

Charles忽然觉得十分不舒服，冷血残忍的嗜好，对生命的轻视与践踏，Jason现在脸上得意的笑容让他觉得像个披着人皮的魔鬼。

Charles勉强地笑了一下，轻轻地打了个哈欠：“抱歉，Jason，我有些困了，想先睡一会儿。”他没有撒谎，话不投机，从来最让人困倦。

Jason立刻合上pad，殷勤地要为他盖上毯子。Charles急忙接过来自己盖在身上。他闭上了眼睛，这样就不用再看到Jason的脸。

 

终于到了酒店的房间，Charles把箱子放在一旁，就仰面倒在了床上。床垫十分柔韧地弹了一下，他小小的身子陷在柔软的床垫里。Charles蹬掉了脚上的皮鞋，又往床头蹭了蹭，然后拨通了Erik的电话。

“Erik，我到酒店了。”Charles有些疲倦地说。Erik问了他住在哪儿和这几天会议的日程。他们只聊了一小会儿，因为Charles还要再完善一下他报告的发言稿，和检查演示的ppt。这些本来应该在飞机上就了结的事情，因为要用睡觉来逃避Jason Stryker而不得不在今晚占用他的睡眠时间。而Charles并没有把今天遇到Jason Stryker的一系列糟心的事告诉Erik。

结束通话后，Charles握着手机有一刹那失神。他刚才，其实有一瞬间很想问Erik，杀戮是不是一件会让他感到兴奋的事情？他们十分甜蜜地在一起，却也都很有默契地一起回避了一些十分尖锐的问题。Charles从来不过问Erik经营的“生意”，而Erik也从来不在他面前提起。今天的事情，更让Charles觉得，如果他们要在一起，这将是一个绕不开的问题。

他叹了一口气，慢慢地换下衣服，走近了浴室。温热的水洒在他的脸上，整个人开始慢慢地放松下来。等回去再说吧，今天，他已经觉得太疲倦了。


	17. Chapter 17

Charles十分不情愿地敲了敲Jason的房门，因为他说有一个明天讲稿上的小问题要向Charles请教。Charles已经回绝了他共进晚餐的邀请，实在不好意思再彻底拒绝这样的要求，更何况，Jason十分严肃地强调这只是为了学术的严谨。

Jason打开了门，微笑着把Charles迎进去。Charles坐在沙发上，托着下巴认真地看着屏幕上稿件指定的部分。只是一些非常小的问题，稍微替换一些更加明确的概念来阐述就可以拒绝。Charles开始快速地敲击键盘。

“Charles，请和我交往吧。”Jason忽然单膝跪在地上，抱着一束艳丽的玫瑰花，十分恳切地看着Charles。他把一把钥匙塞到Charles手中：“这是我在伦敦的豪宅的钥匙，只要你答应做我的男朋友，它就是你的。”

Charles吓得像一只树袋熊一样整个人缩进了沙发里，然后说：“对不起，Jason，我不能和你交往。”

Jason又从衣兜里掏出了一把钥匙，塞到Charles的手上：“再加一辆停在里面的玛莎拉蒂。我想，在伦敦，你找不到比我更慷慨的男朋友了。”

Charles从沙发上腾地站起来，然后迅速地把钥匙插回Jason怀里的玫瑰花丛中。他十分小心地说：“Jason，多谢你的厚爱！可我已经有男朋友了。”

Jason刷地一下就站了起来，厉声说：“是那个Erik Lehnsherr吗？他是个黑帮的头子，跟你一点都不登对！我是书香门第，我们两个才是最相配的。”

Charles轻轻地推开了他，说：“我知道我和他不相配。但至少，他从来不会强迫我做我不愿意的事情！他也从来没有把我和他的感情，当作一场可以用金钱讨价还价的交易。”他直视着Jason，眼神锐利而坚毅。

Jason深深地吸了一口气，把花束抛在一边，脸上挤出了一个勉强的笑容，说：“对不起，是我唐突了！”

Charles看着他悻悻的样子，有些不好意思，说：“对不起，Jason。以你的条件，一定能找到比我更好的。”他指了指电脑，说：“稿子我已经改好了，你早点休息。”说着便要告辞。

“Charles，请等一等！”Jason忽然说，“请你赏脸和我喝一杯酒，就当我为刚才鲁莽的行为向你道歉！”

“不必了，Jason。”Charles连忙摆手，说：“是我不好意思，你不需要道歉！”说着转身要走。

“Charles，你就那么看不起我？”Jason高声说。

Charles转过身，咬了一下嘴唇，叹了口气，说：“好吧，我喝完这杯酒再走！”

Jason笑了笑，去了里面的隔间倒酒。Charles坐在沙发上等他，不断交叉着双手，觉得等的时间有点久。

Jason终于端着两杯红酒出来，他递给Charles一杯，和他碰了一下杯：“Charles，抱歉，我再也不会对你有非分之想。”

Charles看了看杯子里的红酒，只有半杯，还不至于让他喝醉。他轻声地说了一声：“抱歉！”举起酒杯一饮而尽。

“晚安，Jason！”Charles和他握了一下手，Jason的神色显然好不到哪里。Charles也不以为意，毕竟笃定了别人会答应的表白被拒绝，换谁都不会心情太好。Charles转身向门边走去。他摇了摇脑袋，他的头变得十分沉重，两脚发软。房间开始天旋地转，Charles觉得眼前一黑，就倒在了地上。

 

Charles醒过来，发现自己被绑在一个椅子上。这里似乎是地下室，幽暗、潮湿，有一股恼人的霉味。房顶简陋的白炽灯倾泻着松散昏黄的灯光，身后一张布满刀痕的厨桌寒酸地充当着书桌，桌上一盏老式台灯的外壳交错着铁锈支离破碎；左边是一张简陋的木床，暗红色的丝绒旧床单表面的绒毛掉得参差斑驳，像黑暗中蛰伏的怪兽藏着利齿的血口。压抑、绝望、死亡的威胁像孤魂野鬼在四围游弋，这感觉糟糕至极。Charles屈伸了一下小指，尾戒还在，稍微有一点点心安。

“踢踏、踢踏……”鞋跟以浮夸的节奏落地，陈旧的木质楼梯发出喑哑的呻吟。Charles死死地盯着上面延伸下来的楼梯。西装裤的裤脚逐渐出现在楼梯上，Jason Stryker挥手朝他致意：“Charles，我们又见面了！”他的脸上带着笑容，稳操胜券的洋洋自得！

“Jason，如果你现在放了我。我可以当作什么都没有发生过！”Charles压抑着愤怒说。

“我亲爱的小Charles，你现在是砧板上的鱼，刀口下的肉，你还有什么筹码来和我讨价还价。”Jason挑了一下眉，十分轻蔑地笑看着他。

“Jason，你为什么要这么做？”Charles用指甲抠了一下戒指，戒指表面的边缘伸出一行锋利短小的锯齿。Charles的小拇指不动声色地在身后的绳结上快速地摩擦。

Jason嗤笑了一声，开始在Charles面前来回踱步：“我的父亲对你十分憎厌，尽管他不愿意承认。但你在学术上太过刺眼的天才，把他威胁地坐立不安；他穷尽一生的心血树立的权威不断遭受着来自于你的挑战；他好不容易达到的地位因为你的存在而岌岌可危。”

他走过来，捏着Charles的下巴，很满意地看到Charles红润的小嘴被他捏得嘟了起来。

“当然，并不仅止于此。”Jason继续说：“你青春美好，血肉鲜活，而他已衰烛残年，身心俱朽。就像所有老年人，对年轻人带着固执的偏见和莫名的恶意，他怨妒你，希望你从此在这个世界上消失。” 

他俯视着Charles，啧啧赞叹，“多漂亮的男孩！如果你刚才答应我交往的要求，我还能再留多活一阵。”Jason笑得十分森冷而淫靡。他撕开了Charles的领口，抓着他的头发开始没头没脑地吻他的脸颊，进而啃咬他的锁骨，粗暴而下流。

“去死吧！”Charles低低地咒骂了一句。Jason正沉溺在欲望快感中的时候，最敏感脆弱的下体就被强烈的电流贯穿而过，他的全身像筛糠似的抖，张大了嘴巴，却发不出声音，然后砰地一声，倒在了地上。

Charles迅速弯下腰解开了绑在脚上的绳子，他低头看了一眼锁骨上的咬痕，十分嫌弃。他用地上的一堆绳子把Jason绑成了个球，并且把剩余的短绳饶成一团塞进他嘴里之后，Charles小心翼翼地，走上了楼梯。

Charles把尾戒的电流调到了最高的一档，抓住门把的手有些颤抖。他深深地吸了一口气，一把扭开了把手。

守在门口的两个黑人大汉和他面面相觑，Charles惊叫了一声，右手一挥碰到了他右边的守卫，他还没反应过来，对方就闷哼了一声倒在地上，一堆健硕的肌肉砸得地板上尘烟四起。左边的大汉双手围拢过来抓Charles，Charles扬手打在他的手臂上，强劲的电流穿过肌肉，对方翻着白眼直挺挺地倒了下来。一座大大的肉山正在Charles面前倾斜下来，他吓得往旁边一滚，左边的大汉倒在了右边的大汉背上，两张厚实的肉垫撞在一起还弹了弹。Charles吁了一口气，打算起身找出路。才站起来屁股就摔回了地上。他一回头才发现西装的有一片布料夹在了两个肉垫之间。Charles扯了一下，没扯出来。狠狠地又扯了一下，整个人差点向后翻滚过去，终于扯出来了。他擦了擦头上的汗，开始找出路。

这里面就像一个地下迷宫，潮湿的空气弥漫的幽暗的甬道里，昏暗的灯光让人分不清黑夜还是白昼。Charles十分小心地避让着巡逻的警卫，所幸他身子小小的，匿藏并不十分困难。也因为要躲避警卫，他不得不胡乱地转了好几个弯，现在完全不知道自己瞎走到了哪里。

“注意！注意！猎物小鹿斑比逃出房间！正在第63道口附近，集中力量围捕。”甬道中忽然响起扩音器清晰的声音，吓的Charles头发都快竖起来了！

他听到许多脚步声正朝他所在的位置聚拢。他楞了一下终于反应过来他就是 “猎物小鹿斑比”！到底是哪个白痴想到的那么幼稚的称呼，Charles有些不忿。他拔腿就跑，见弯就转，一群人紧追在身后，Charles回头望了一眼，好吧，他现在像极了“贪吃蛇”那个蠢游戏里毒蛇追逐的那枚小果子。“砰”Charles的手臂被撞了一下，他回过头来才发现被逼到了死角。他跳了两下，巴不得自己现在是只壁虎，可以游墙，然后再贴着房顶爬出去。

“你已经无路可走了，迷途的小羔羊！”一个冷静而阴沉的声音。Charles扫了一眼他对面层层叠叠的追击者，都没找到是谁在说话，因为他们脸上或蠢萌、或狰狞、或猥琐的表情都和这个语调十分不搭。

“伟大的Trask博士会指引你正确的人生方向！”像邪教领袖鼓舞信徒朝拜的语调。一个人拨人群钻了出来，好吧，登场方式太不拉风。

Charles俯视着他，一个还没到他胸口的侏儒，戴着一副大大的金丝边框眼镜，转着滴溜溜地眼睛上下仔细打量着他。然后咧开嘴笑了起来，笑容瘆人地像一条阴冷的蛇。

“Xavier教授，我对你的大脑十分有兴趣。如果我们能把它取出来好好看看，它的样子，一定相当可爱！”

十分和蔼的语气波澜不惊地说着丧心病狂的话语，Charles感到头皮发麻，他觉得，现在的自己，就像一只马上会在实验台上被变态科学家开膛破肚的小白鼠。


	18. Chapter 18

“Charles Xavier，我研究过你！”厚厚的镜片后迸射的精芒让Charles后背发凉。“你十六岁上牛津，二十二岁获得博士学位，二十七岁成为牛津大学有史以来最年轻的教授。”他的口吻就像一旁美洲樱桃木茶几一样沉闷板正，矮胖的身躯踱来踱去，摇头晃脑。“所以，你的大脑构造一定有问题！”Trask用学究腔老成持重地宣布了十分轻率的结论，并且洋洋自得。他的脸凑近了Charles，过分近的距离经过瞳孔的影射显得扭曲变形，Charles觉得对方像一只蹦蹦跳跳的怪兽。

“我们会沿着这里，把你的头盖骨打开”。他粗肥的手指沿着Charles的头顶划了一圈，就像介绍如何剖开一根牛骨一样稀松平常。“然后我们会把你的大脑整个取出来，进行切片研究。然后它会以被泡在培养皿里的形式永垂不朽！”他十分亢奋地手舞足蹈，疯狂炽热又冷静精明的眼神看向Charles：“Xavier教授，你应该因为能为科学献身而感到荣幸！”

去你的感到荣幸！如果不是他们十分精明地拔掉了他的尾戒并且把他的双手绑到身后，Charles发誓，一定要把这个冷血的疯子电到半身不遂。如果不是他们封住他的嘴，他一定要用他这辈子知道的所有的脏话咒骂这个伪装成三流科学家的变态杀人狂！虽然他十分严格的家教让他知道的脏话大概也没几句。

“如果你真的这样想，那么Trask博士，就请你快点动手。”Jason挂在两个人的肩上步履蹒跚地出现在Charles面前，他的脸色苍白而阴郁，怨毒的眼光几乎要把Charles射穿！如果不是要留下来观看Trask博士如何切开Charles的脑袋，他应该要去医院做个详细的全身检查。由于被Charles用电流弄伤的部位十分特殊，他极有可能从此不举。

“啪！”Trask跳起来刮了Jason一巴掌，出乎Charles的意料，以至于他看得目瞪口呆！

“蠢货！”Trask对着Jason咆哮了一声，“我听说你打算上他，”他指了指Charles，“你难道不知道激烈的性行为会影响脑垂体激素的分泌么？你管不住你的下半身的行为会毁了我伟大的实验！”

Jason对着Trask咬牙切齿，他正打算握拳反击，Trask周围的几个男人十分挑衅地看了他一眼，然后亮了亮手里的枪。Jason默默地放下了手，眼神中仍有余怒。

“Jason Stryker，我想你需要弄清楚自己的位置！”Trask推了推鼻子上架着的方框眼镜，“是谁给你的新药还有你父亲那些见不得人的实验提供活人作为实验对象？”

Charles感到一阵反胃，他曾经仔细研读过Stryker教授的论文，里面有一些数据的精确地反常，原来……

“Trask博士，我也希望你能够好好回想一下，在你被Erik Lehnsherr几乎赶尽杀绝的时候，是谁借助军方背景给你提供庇佑，让你能够逃到爱尔兰来继续你贩卖器官的黑道生意！”Jason毫不客气地回击。

Charles听到Erik的名字，眼神忽然亮了起来，他的目光吸引了Jason。

“你应该感谢我给你送来的祭品！Trask博士。他不仅是一个智商超群的可以让你切开头盖骨研究脑袋构造的绝佳实验对象！他还是你最痛恨的Erik Lehnsherr挚爱的小男朋友。”Jason指了指Charles，“我可以用他留下的手机把Erik Lehnsherr引到这里来。你可以想象一下，名震伦敦的黑帮头子看到他最爱的人的脑子泡在培养皿里，残破的尸体抛在地上，将会使怎样的表情？”Trask推了推眼镜，扬了扬眉毛，显然，很满意他想象到的那个画面。

“就像我们去非洲猎狮，看着一头猛兽如何一步步地落入陷阱，最终狂怒却穷途末路。我想世界上，没有什么比这更过瘾的了。”Jason冷笑着看着Charles，带着报复的快感。这个笑容，让Charles想到了Jason给他看的照片上踏在死去的雄狮头上的志得意满，而这次，Jason的猎物，是Erik。

 

烈火焚烧地木炭呲呲作响，面容诡笑的圣像被烟雾缭绕地愈发狰狞。祭坛的工作台上刀具、镊子、锤子甚至电锯闪着锃亮骇人的冷光。

Charles被四个穿着黑色斗篷的男人抓住四肢举了起来，他们吟咏着低沉诡异的调子，Trask正在他前面向着圣象虔诚地朝拜，昏暗的光线激荡着宗教的迷狂。

再过一会儿，他会死在眼前的祭坛上，以极不体面的方式，被一个疯子打着科学研究的幌子切开脑袋死去，而他的顶头上司，十分体面的牛津大学的终身教授Stryker正好借此铲除异己。多么荒谬的世界！死亡的恐惧让他浑身发冷，而思念和遗憾在脑海中不断盘桓，他想念他的父亲，想念他的朋友，想念——Erik！他们甚至还没有一起好好地看一场电影，他甚至没有好好地告诉Erik，他爱他。他即将死去，而且死后也将无法安宁。因为他的死，会沦落成一个谋杀Erik的陷阱。他多希望Erik能永远在心里记得他，又多么希望Erik一转头就可以忘掉他。那样他就能够好好地活下去。

“Charles……”低沉缥缈的语音轻轻地划过耳畔，那是Erik特有的语调和嗓音。Charles从悲凉的思绪中惊醒，他警觉地举目四顾，又哪里有Erik的身影，那或许只是执念作祟的幻影。穿着黑色斗篷的男人们把他放下，按着他的肩膀，让他跪在祭坛上。

等等，那块表！Charles的目光不经意间扫过按住他肩膀的手，那个穿着黑斗篷的男人的腕表是像他的眼睛颜色一般的蓝色表盘，和他手腕上的一模一样。他的头被狠狠地按下，但目光却不依不饶地想要捕捉到那块表上更多的细节。

Trask神情庄严地走向Charles，带着亢奋地微笑把手里的剃刀推到了最快的一档。锋利的刀片将会毫不费力地削下Charles柔软浓密的棕色卷发，卤蛋一样的光头看起来虽然有失美感，但下刀毫无疑问会更精确省力。

嗡嗡的杂音震颤着Charles的耳膜，它们叫嚣着越来越贴近他的头皮。就在他觉得剃刀即将触到头皮的刹那，他被人拉了起来，手脚的绳索被金属的刀锋切断。眼前穿着黑色斗篷的男人伸出修长的手指，轻轻地撕开封住Charles嘴巴的胶条，尽量不扯疼他脸上的肉，然后随手掀下了自己的兜帽。

“Trask，好久不见，没想到你还是在扮演三流科学家和变态杀人狂这种事情上乐此不疲。”低沉性感的声音，嘲弄的眼神，Erik冷漠萧疏的轮廓在幽暗的灯光下显得更加立体。

“Erik……！”Charles仰视着他，百感交集，喜极而泣。Erik把他拥入怀中，修长地手指轻轻地抚摸过他柔软的头发。

所有地枪口都对着祭坛，剑拔弩张。Jason拍案而起，吼道：“开枪扫射，打死Erik Lehnsherr！”

“你们敢！”Trask怒吼。他现在被另外一个穿着黑斗篷的男人拎在半空，双腿无助地乱蹬。而对方正吹着口哨地用刚才他手里的剃刀把他刮出了四分之一个光头：“哟，没想到这小破刀还挺好用的。”然后毫不客气地用掌心搓了一下Trask露出的头皮：“这样手感棒多了！”

“Wade【1】，挟持人质的时候请你认真点！我不是花钱雇你来找乐子的。”Erik冷冷地说。

Wade耸耸肩，并不十分在乎Erik的警告。他十分迅速地又刮掉了Trask另外大半边的头发，然后把剃刀一扔，吐了点口水在掌心，可劲儿地揉着Trask顶上剩着的一撮头毛，直到弄出了一个他甚为满意的软趴趴地莫西干头，顺便赞叹了一声：“脸太大，真丑！”Trask觉得他现在血压正在冲向脑门，肺都快气炸了。

“我们走！”Erik用眼神示意Wade。正准备迈开步子，就听到Wade惊叫一声，“Fuck！这矮子会放电！”Charles恍然大悟，惊呼：“Erik，他拿了我的戒指！”Erik就瞥见Trask一团地从Wade手底下滚开，他的手下迅速围上来把他护住，然后就听到Trask怒吼：“开枪！射死他们！”

Erik拉着Charles迅速扑倒，子弹如密集的雨点从他们头上扫射过去，把一面墙射成了马蜂窝。Wade从身上掏出一颗手雷，用牙齿咬着引线一拉，及其潇洒地抛向Stryker手下所在的地方。Erik心领神会地拉着Charles跃进了迷宫一般的甬道。

“砰”地一声巨响，Charles觉得脚下的地板都在震颤。Erik紧紧地拉着他，发足狂奔。Charles回头，看见Wade已经扯下了斗篷，他的身上层层叠叠地背着许多枪械，现在正架着机关枪扫射后来的追兵。

“Charles，别回头看。”Erik对着他喊，不知道是怕拖慢速度还是因为不忍心让他看到血流漂杵。

“入侵者在32道附近，正在往A口移动，迅速集结狙击。”甬道中的喇叭回荡着刺耳的声音。拐角的地方，Charles还没反应过来，就听到自己旁边一声惨叫，Erik已经先下手为强地放倒了埋伏在一侧的狙击手。Wade已经抛下了三四把子弹打完的枪械。

“等等！”Erik忽然停住了脚步，“这条路不对！”Charles看到，他的脸色几乎是一刹那冷到冰点。

 

【1】Wade就是贱贱（死侍），本章客串。因为老万一个人打一堆压力太大……


	19. Chapter 19

“Azazel，告诉我到出口最近的路线。”Erik按了一下耳麦，脸色变得有些阴郁。“Wade，你现在身上还有多少装备？”Erik开口问。

“十五发子弹左右。”Wade又扔下了一把空枪，“你可不要告诉我你现在路盲障碍症发作，我们得把这里面逛遍了，才能出去。好吧，伦敦兄弟会的总扛把子是个路痴，这个梗让我回去笑三个晚上。”

“前提是你得先有命回去。”Erik十分迅速地换下了打空的弹夹，然后说：“我们得额外绕一段路，而更糟糕的是，我们必须途经一个开阔的储物室才能到出口，而Trask的人，很有可能在那里伏击我们。”

Wade和他们交换了位置，十分给力的前锋，甬道里的伏击者甚至没来得及扣一下扳机，武士刀的刀锋已经削过了他的咽喉。Wade弯腰扯下他们的枪械挂在肩上，并且评价为“零成本装备升级”。

快到甬道的尽头，Erik忽然停住脚步，Charles几乎撞到了他。Charles十分小心地探出一点脑袋，一个不算很大的储物室，已经有两排人，架好了狙击枪，等着他们自投罗网。

“想被爆头么，漂亮的小宝贝！”Wade不甚温柔地把Charles的脑袋按回墙上，被Erik狠狠地瞪了一眼。不知道是因为“漂亮的小宝贝”这样肉麻称呼，还是他粗暴的动作。Wade无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后从身上掏出一个小东西抛了出去：“我想他们会爱上这个小家伙的。”Wade得意地窃笑起来。

 

Charles好奇地看着Wade扔出去的东西在空中划了一道抛物线，落地的一刹那，狙击手们集体退后扑倒，躲炸弹的标准姿势，状似荷塘中的青蛙。

弹片横飞，烟尘四起的爆炸没有发生，宁静悠扬的八音盒音乐在空旷的储物室里荡漾，十分诡异的景象。Charles看到一个Q版的蜘蛛侠玩偶，小短手举过头顶，随着八音盒的音乐轻轻地转着芭蕾舞的小圈圈，头顶还冒着呲呲作响的烟花，全场的焦点。Charles莫名地觉得，如果蜘蛛侠本人看见这一幕一定会觉得十分羞耻。

忽然间，八音盒的音乐戛然而止。重金属狂乱的节奏捶地地板闷响。猝不及防地歌词喷涌出来—— “Fuck you all, you little asses, fuck you all, you make me sick……”Charles一脸震惊又忍不住憋笑地转头看了一眼Erik：“这是你们兄弟会的会歌么？”Erik十分嫌弃地皱了一下眉：“我品位没那么糟。”蜘蛛侠的玩偶开始配合节奏狂乱地扭屁股，接着在一段更加黄暴的说唱歌词之后“砰”地炸出了一团不明气体。Wade把两团鼻塞迅速戳进Charles的鼻孔，痒得他打了个喷嚏，但Charles似乎还是闻到了一点点恶臭的余韵，销魂蚀骨的味道几乎让他作呕。Charles温热的手掌覆上了Erik的口鼻，他看到Erik没有塞鼻塞。Erik握着他的手，轻轻吻着他的手心，Charles觉得自己的脸颊微微发烫。

“我们现在正在千钧一发！死里逃生！拜托你们出去再性爱二十八式、一夜七次地秀恩爱好么？！”Wade的咆哮像机关枪一样把Charles扫成了筛子。为了发泄上周刚被分手，作为情侣去死去死团成员的暴怒，Wade拔出武士刀冲了出去。

仓库里的狙击手们被恶臭呛得七零八落，放下肩上扛着的枪，本能地掩住了口鼻。冰冷的刀锋划过浑浊的空气。Wade跃出甬道，并以匪夷所思的弹跳力和旋转惯性在一众狙击手的颈动脉上抹开一丝血痕，血雾喷涌出来，血腥地气味让周遭的空气更加浑浊。

Erik紧紧地握着Charles的手，十分迅速地从一堆掩蔽物投向另一堆掩蔽物，艰难地朝着出口的方向挪动。子弹几乎是擦着耳边发梢飞过，枪火四处爆裂。

“不要让他们跑了，加大火力！”赶来的Jason歇斯底里地咆哮。Erik拉着Charles滚进了一堆厚实的钢板后面，Wade也跳了进来。子弹像密集的冰雹击打在上面，又剥落下来。Erik的手枪里只剩下两发子弹，而Wade已经抛完了所有的空枪，手里握着武士刀。

“如果现在有手雷，我一定要爆了这群蠢蛋的菊花。”Wade咒骂。

Charles灵光一闪，从西装的内袋里掏出一支钢笔伸到Wade眼前，说：“这个可以吗？”

“Oh，Jesus。”Wade翻了一个极其傲娇的白眼，“小可爱，开什么玩笑。虽然这玩意儿要两千多英镑一支，但用它去戳还不如我直接用刀捅。”

“不是，不是！”Charles摇头，“把笔盖扭开，把上墨器的活塞扯下来，据说是个很厉害的炸弹。” 

“Erik，为什么你的小甜心身上随便掏一个出来都是杀伤性武器，这样一点也不符合他的画风好么？”Wade仰了一下头，差点被弹片削到了脑袋，他又迅速地低下来。他直勾勾地看着Charles腰间的皮带，然后指了指：“这个有特殊功能么？比如可以十分迅速地把人捆绑成各种羞耻的姿势什么的。” 他现在看Charles的眼神，明显是“浑身是宝”。

“Erik……”Charles往Erik怀里靠了靠，他旁边蹲着一个带着红头套面具的变态！

“Wade，别废话！待会儿趁着爆炸，看准时机冲出去。”Erik接过Charles手里的钢笔，十分迅速地拔下笔盖，扯下上墨的活塞抛了出去。

“小心！他们又抛了个东西出来！”不知道谁喊了一声，枪火骤停，狙击手向周围滚开。Wade迅速地朝门边冲过去。Erik正准备跑，Charles忽然拽住了他，说：“Erik，刚才我好像拿错笔了。”他手里又握着一支不知道从哪里冒出来的，和刚才那支一模一样的钢笔。

“我们被耍了！只是一支普通的钢笔，开火！”Trask大吼，在他的狙击手们开足火力扫射Erik和Charles这边的同时，他和Jason朝着Wade开枪。

“Erik！你这个坑货！”Wade一边把身体扭摆成各种性感妖娆的姿势躲避着枪法实在不怎么样的Jason和Trask射过来的子弹，一边坚定了出去要烧情侣报复社会的决心。“你长得矮就不能射高一点吗？差点打爆人家的蛋蛋是跟谁学的下三路枪法？”

“他们又扔了一支钢笔出来！”“傻瓜才会再上当！”

轰地一声巨响，接着又是连续好几声的爆炸。地面剧烈地晃动，屋顶开始有破碎的砂石倾泻下来。Wade迅速从地板上爬起来，抖了抖落满了一身的灰，夺门而出。Erik拉着Charles朝门口狂奔，地面还在急速地摇晃，这个地方似乎很快就会塌陷。

Charles一边跑，一边忍不住回头。Trask半个脸都是血，从人堆里挣扎着爬了起来，他举起枪对准了Erik。“小心！”Charles扑到了Erik身上。一声枪响，他们刚跌出门外，砖石廊柱就轰然倒塌封住了门口。

“Charles……”恐惧在Erik心头弥漫开来。 他抱着Charles，颤抖着双手去摸他的后背。诶，好像没有血，他又迅速地来回摸了几次，除了西装上的灰尘，并没有任何粘稠的血液。但Charles疼地脸都扭曲了，眼泪不住地往下掉：“Erik，我的屁股中弹了……好疼……”


	20. Chapter 20

Erik十分小心地把Charles抱上了飞机。Charles没有吭一声，但是从紧紧咬着的嘴唇和苍白脸色，Erik知道，那很疼。

一阵低沉地轰鸣之后，直升机在废墟上盘旋上升，离那片血染黄沙的断壁颓垣渐行渐远。Charles觉得就好像从一场旷日持久的梦魇中逐渐苏醒。他趴在沙发上，Erik给他的胸腹下面垫了软软的垫子让他不至于保持这个姿势太过难受。他现在只能任由Erik把西裤兼底裤拉下来检查伤口，疼痛和羞耻的双重折磨让Charles把脸深深的埋进了臂弯里，只露出后脑棕色的发旋。

Charles听到Erik轻轻地叹了口气，他闷闷地开口问：“我是不是屁股开花了？”

“不不不，最多就是被子弹戳了个洞，以后纹一个小鹿斑比就能把伤口遮掉了。”

嗯？这不是Erik的声音！Charles愣了一下。

“顺便一说，小可爱你屁股真翘！”

Charles一扭头就看到Wade十分理直气壮地站在一边，直勾勾地看着他……的屁股。Charles瞬间窘迫地被口水呛到，不住地咳嗽，扯得伤口一阵阵地疼，眼泪不受抑制哗啦啦地就流了下来，这让他觉得更加丢脸了。

Erik一边轻轻地帮Charles拍了拍背，一边杀气十足地看向Wade，眼神完全是一副“别忘了，我们还有尾款没有结清。Charles是我的！我的！我的！不许看！”的凶狠表情。

Wade耸了耸肩，摊了摊手。一扭头看见了放在角落里的雪柜，立刻抛下了他们，毫不客气地打了雪柜的门。下一秒，Wade的武士刀“刷”地就掉在了地上，他回过头来问Erik：“你真的是我认识的那个刻板无趣的德国男人么？”

Wade已经做好了打开雪柜就只能看到摆放地有如强迫症一般整齐的沉闷的德国黑啤，结果，却看到了一雪柜的甜点，而且一块蓝莓慕斯上还插着一块十分可爱的巧克力片，X-MEN电影年轻版Professor X的q版，与Charles十分神似的一张小圆脸俏皮地冲着他笑。真是见了鬼了！想象一下Erik一脸痴汉地把这块巧克力片咬在嘴里，用舌头先把头发的部分舔掉，然后含住它等它慢慢地完全融化，一脸陶醉的表情，Wade吓得关上了雪柜的门捂住心口，Erik这种闷骚又诡异的示爱方式简直让他肝疼。

“Wade，除了Professor X的慕斯，其他你随意。”Erik的声音冷冷地从身后飘过，Wade已经用圆勺挖了两个草莓味哈根达斯的半球拼在了一起，并且远远地瞟了一眼，形状和小教授的屁股异曲同工，这让他感到十分满意。

 

Erik跪在沙发旁边，接过Azalea递过来的绷带，他亲了亲Charles的额头，低声说：“我要把你的伤口先包扎起来止血，会有一点疼。”

Charles“嗯”了一声，握紧了拳头。他听到Erik吸了一口气，然后感觉到绷带开始十分迅速地裹缠上来，他甚至可以想象得到，Erik做这件事的迅速以及行云流水，Erik手劲很大，绷带缠的很紧，Charles觉得他的屁股和大腿的根部现在一定像极了被勒成一截一截的腊肠。Charles忍不住哼了一声，疼，还不止是一点。

Erik很快的帮Charles包扎完，接过Azalea递过来的湿巾，把手上的血渍擦拭干净。

“Erik，你为什么不打个蝴蝶结。那样和你的小可爱看起来更加般配。”Wade鬼使神差地又走了回来，然后十分自然地把一个装着雪糕的杯子伸到Erik和Charles中间，“deadpool独家秘制“翘臀”冰淇淋，拿好不谢！” Charles和Erik低头看了一眼，Charles的脸上刷地就红了，而Erik的眉头则狠狠地抖了抖。冰淇淋左边的半球上还有一坨红色的果酱，位置和Charles屁股中弹的地方一模一样，带着Wade戏谑的满满恶意。

 

Erik坐在沙发上，Charles趴在他的大腿上。Erik的手臂箍住Charles的腰，暧昧而贴心的安全带。

Wade刚跳伞走掉，理由是在全程围观了Erik从用勺子喂Charles吃雪糕变成了用舌头之后，他觉得再多呆一秒就有可能无法压抑住刚沦落为单身狗的愤怒，拔出武士刀来斩了眼前这对“狗男男”。

“Erik，我要求在我们谈好的价格上再加100万，作为被你秀恩爱的行为摧残的精神损失费。”Wade说完之后，就从打开的舱门那里挑了下去。一个底色鲜红，清晰地绘了Wade戴着他标志性的红色头套cos玛丽莲•梦露的降落伞在空中分外招摇地打开，撩人的扭腰摆臀和妩媚的眼神充满了恶趣味。

Charles一眼看到，忍不住笑了出来，但笑声的后半段被吞了回去，因为来自屁股的清晰痛感再次无情地提醒他，现在并不适合做出这样的表情。

“Erik，你怎么知道我出事了？你是怎么找到那里的？”Charles抬起头来问Erik，对方的脸上，十分难得地闪过一丝心有余悸的表情。

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

Erik并不是一个浪漫的人，但他几乎把他所有浪漫的心思都挥霍在了Charles身上。他希望Charles在一个人待在爱尔兰酒店无聊地看着会议论文的夜晚，能够一打开门，就看到一束艳丽的玫瑰。然后是抱着玫瑰的他，当然还有他手里还拎着的，现烤的，还冒着热气的小甜点，Charles的最爱。他想挽着Charles的手，漫步在爱尔兰的夜空下，或许还可以找一家街角安静的酒吧，在暧昧昏暗的灯光小酌。Charles微醺时脸上呈现的陀红十分动人，而Erik或许还能趁此机会十分自然地吻去他嘴角的残酒。然后他们回到酒店的房间，Erik有一万个理由可以赖着不走。他们洗过澡换上酒店的浴袍，他任由Charles把头枕在他的肩上，头发上未干的水渍顺着他的锁骨流下胸口。Charles用它那软软的声音念着Erik这辈子都听不懂也不想听懂的论文，然后他放肆地看着Charles漂亮的嘴唇一张一合。

但当Erik到达酒店的时候，这一切都没有发生。因为Charles失踪了！当Azalea告诉他这间酒店的所有人是Trask之后，Erik狠狠地吸了一口烟，吁出了一个轻飘飘的烟圈，然后掏出了手机，点开了一个特殊的界面，对准了自己的手表。

“我们的手表可以互相感应，然后知道对方在哪里。”Erik掏出手机，点开了一个地图的界面，按下了自己的手表上的按钮和Charles手表上的一个按钮，然后就看到了一顶头盔和一只小绵羊的两个闪烁的图标靠在了一起。

Erik看到Charles的嘴角抽了抽，“Rolex情侣表的最新花招，”Erik补充，“我本来只想用这个找到你住的酒店的位置，然后给你一个惊喜。”

好吧，Jason十分谨慎地关了他的手机，以防有人定位搜索。但如果他知道他天衣无缝的计划竟然栽在了一块秀恩爱的表上，大概会死不瞑目。Charles默默地想。

“还好Trask还是一如既往地爱好他的祭祀和邪教，毫无长进。我们和Wade才能十分轻易地披了黑色的斗篷混进了祭祀的队伍。”Erik说的轻描淡写，他没有告诉Charles，当他发现Charles有可能落在Trask手上时他内心几乎可以让人崩溃恐惧。以贩卖人体器官为主业的黑道头子Trask同时又是个“科学疯子”，十分热衷活体解剖和人体实验，Erik无法想象，如果他找到Charles的时候，却发现Charles的脑袋上插了无数根电线，或者整个人泡在培养皿里，或者头被砍下来接在柯基身上，他将如何去面对。Azalea还记得Erik当时手抖的几乎夹不住烟，他从来没有见过Erik这种样子。

“如果你出得起请一只军队的价钱，我想在你的小可爱被他们弄得乱七八糟之前，我们联手能把他从那个变态的矮子手里弄出来！”蹭了Erik的飞机跑来爱尔兰度假舒缓一下失恋的心情的Wade在扯秃了Erik原本打算送给Charles的大半束玫瑰花之后，开口谈了这笔生意。

“Charles……”Erik把思绪从回忆中拉回来，“答应我，以后千万不要再做为我挡子弹这种事。”比起失去性命，失去你，是我令我更加无法承受的事情。Erik紧了紧抱住Charles的手臂，有一种失而复得的执着。

* * *

“Erik，”Charles开口，声音软软的，有一点欲言又止，“你为什么会加入黑帮？”他总觉得Erik和Jason还有Trask他们是不同的。

“想听故事么？”Erik小心翼翼地把Charles放在沙发上，然后坐在了他旁边的矮凳子上，伸手揉了揉Charles软软的卷发，温柔地问他。Charles轻轻地点了点头。

Erik缓缓地开口：“有一个小男孩，他的父亲很早就过世了，他和母亲一起生活。他的母亲，是一个很温柔的人。她会握着男孩的手，教他如何做好吃的煎饼。男孩和其他孩子打架了，一声不吭地回到家里。她没有责骂他，而是用沾了酒精的棉球轻轻地为他擦拭伤口，默默地把撕破了衣服缝补起来，她对男孩的担忧和关怀都缝在了十分细密的针脚里。男孩很天真的以为，以后的日子，都会是这样，和母亲相依为命，艰辛却又平静。”Erik轻轻地叹了口气，“只可惜，他错了！”

Charles忍不住抬头看Erik，有些紧张地攥紧了拳头。

“有一天晚上，男孩和他的母亲去夜市卖花。地狱火俱乐部的Sebastian Shaw搂着他的情妇从他们身边走过。男孩的母亲央求他们买一些花，已经喝的醉醺醺的Shaw低头看了一眼，掏出了一把硬币，扔在了男孩的母亲的脸上。男孩当时很生气，拦住Shaw，要他向母亲道歉。Shaw冷冷地笑了一下，掏出了手枪，对着男孩，扣下了扳机。街道上响起一声十分刺耳的枪响，男孩的母亲倒下了，再也没有醒过来。”Erik的语气很平静，但他梳理着Charles发丛的手指却停了下来。

“后来，男孩报了警。但没有警察愿意管这件事，没有谁愿意为了一个微不足道的贫民去向把持了地下交易的黑王兴师问罪。当时有许多目击证人，但没有一个愿意站出来作证，因为没有人愿意为了一个陌生人得罪黑社会而莫名横尸街头。这件事最终不了了之。”Erik说完，垂下了眼眸。

”所以，从那时起，男孩开始明白，必须足够强大，才能讨回公道。必须自己手里握着枪，才能真正保护自己想要保护的人。”Erik灰绿的眼眸，对上Charles蓝蓝的眼睛，里面有许多翻涌的情绪，欲言又止。

“Erik，你能够成为更好的人。”Charles握住了Erik因常年卧枪带着薄茧的右手，把它轻轻地贴到自己的脸上。


	22. Chapter 22

Stryker教授失踪了，一夜之间。Jason经营的医药公司和爱尔兰黑帮臭名昭著的Trask有人体实验的交易被媒体曝光，同时曝光的还有Jason和Trask被掩埋在废墟下的尸体，据说是死于黑帮火拼。坊间传闻有可能是Trask的死对头Erik Lehnsherr做的，但那天Erik手底下的人几乎都在伦敦，没有任何的异动，只有他和副手开了私人飞机去了爱尔兰，据说是去度假。从逻辑上来说，他不可能一个人就把爱尔兰最凶悍的黑帮“哨兵”釜底抽薪连根拔起。但黑道中相信Erik有这个能耐的大有人在，而且越传越神，只差没说Erik是撒旦降世了。Erik也乐得意地任由他们传，恐怖、强大、不可战胜、被妖魔化了的形象向来都是他追求的理想境界。

在Erik的照拂之下，Charles作为和Jason同往爱尔兰的重要人物之一，居然没有被任何警察询问或者被媒体采访骚扰。

手术的时候，在麻醉师数到“7”之后，Charles就闭上眼睛失去了知觉。醒过来就发现自己趴在床上，Erik坐在对面的沙发上，手上把玩着一颗子弹。

“明天我叫Azalea拿去珠宝店里，镶成男士的项链。”Erik说。

“我不要戴，丑！”Charles发出了微弱的抗议。

“我戴！”Erik走过来，蹲下来亲了亲Charles的额头，“我会记住那天你为我所做的一切，Charles！”  
虽然趴着的姿势让Charles感到不太舒服，而且他总觉得他现在的姿势，大概在腰上加片海苔就是一只寿司，但Erik这肉麻兮兮的情话，还是让人感到脸红又受用。

“不过就算不戴这个，我也不会忘记的。”Erik的声音从Charles头顶飘下来，“尤其是当以后在床上亲吻你可爱的小屁股上的疤痕的时候。”带着一点性感和戏谑。

”Erik，你这个讨厌的黑帮头子大流氓！”Charles不满地扭过头来，一眼看见Erik裂开了鲨鱼般的笑容，他觉得他的伤口开始要命地疼了起来！

* * * 

“它们看起来真可口！”Charles从后面搂住Erik精瘦的腰，把头搁在他的肩窝，蓬乱柔软的小卷发蹭着他早晨还没有刮掉的胡茬。Charles出院后他们同居了，在Charles的公寓。

“没你可口。”Erik一丝不苟地切着培根，面不改色地说。Charles撇了撇嘴嘴，Erik一脸正经地说着调情的话有一种奇怪的吸引力，这大概因为他是德国男人？

木质的圆盘里已经铺排好了今天的早餐，两片错角交叠的全麦吐司上放着两片切成圆饼的煎蛋，烤的酥黄的酱汁鸡腿弯成一个心形的模样，雪白鲜香的芝麻粒错落地撒在上面。切成细丝的紫甘蓝和生菜团成一小团地方在盘子的一隅，上面叠着两片蒸好的紫薯片并且被Erik很不要脸的切成了爱心的形状。Erik 把切细了的培根撒上椒盐铺在杯子里的土豆泥上。玻璃广口瓶里是香浓的玉米汁，玻璃的小碗里是切成瓣的苹果。

“去洗漱，吃完早餐我送你去学校。晚上我过来接你，我们一起吃晚饭看电影。”Erik把圆盘放在了桌上，并且很整齐地叠好了餐巾。

* * * * 

Stryker倒台之后，Erik在牛津约会Charles就更加肆无忌惮起来。如果老头子了解一下Erik睚眦必报的性格的话，一定不会在自己一身见不得光的事的情况下还有闲情逸致来管Erik和Charles那些所谓“没羞没臊”的闲事。更不应该考虑用彻底让Charles在世上消失的方式来铲除异己。

死里逃生之后，Charles和Erik更加如胶似漆。和感情的突飞猛进相对的，就是学术研究的停滞不前。Erik这条伊甸园里的毒蛇诱惑着Charles和他一起杀死了他用来写论文的业余时间，而且花样百出。

比如现在，幽暗的电影院里，Charles咬着插在冰可乐瓶子里的吸管，伸手往旁边Erik大腿上放着的爆米花桶里抓了一把爆米花塞进了嘴里。

“Erik，你肯定自我代入了男主角。”Charles在Erik耳边嘟囔，爆米花的碎屑噗在他耳朵边痒痒的。

“其实我的别墅下面也有一间地下室，说不定哪天你打开那道门，能收获和女主角一样的惊喜！”Erik低沉性感的声音钻进Charles的耳膜，说完还顺便轻轻地咬了一下他圆圆的耳垂。

“如果你敢那么弄我，我就电死你！”Charles低声而凶狠地说。

“你的戒指已经掉在Trask老巢的废墟里了。”Erik低声说，顺便亲了亲Charles的脸颊。

“我可以……”从实验室里带点东西撒在你的黑咖啡里！然后你就可以下地狱了！Charles还没有把恐吓的话说完，就被Erik凉薄的唇覆了上来堵住了呼吸，屏幕上打出了电影的名称“Fifty Shades of Grey”。Azalea力荐的这部适合“情侣”观看的以“虐恋”为卖点的电影很合Erik的心意，而Charles则觉得这部片子真是烂透了。

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

Erik的拇指轻轻地摩挲着西装口袋里的丝绒盒子，里面放着一枚戒指，和Charles的眼睛一样清澈的蓝宝石。Charles去了洗手间，Erik没来由地开始有些焦虑。他既期待待会儿单膝跪在Charles面前把戒指戴在他手上那个镌刻永恒的时刻，又担心Charles会拒绝这突如其来的求婚。以前他一个人不得不和十几个人在窄巷里对砍都没有那么紧张。Erik稍微松了松领带，仍然感觉到额头渗出一层薄汗，他索性脱下了西装放在一边。

“Hi，Erik！好久不见！”一个穿着深蓝色长袍兜帽遮住了大半边脸的人朝着Erik挥手。

Erik微微皱了皱眉，他实在不想在这样的酒店，在他打算向Charles求婚的时候，见到这个麻烦精！

“好久不见。”出于礼貌，Erik十分不情愿地起身走了过去，礼貌地和Apocalypse握了手。还真是死性不改啊！Erik扫了一眼Apocalypse身边的两男两女：手下一定要有四个跟班，还必须男女搭配，这到底是一种怎样的强迫症啊！而且，不管换了多少批人，一概弄成惨不忍睹的犀利造型。Apocalypse对光头和莫西干头的热爱已经达到了一种丧心病狂的境界，对挑染和漂染有一种莫名的执着，还酷爱人体彩绘，在脸上刺个图腾什么的。只有那个背长刀的女人勉强能看，至少她的贴身皮衣是紫红色的。

“Erik，你相信上帝么！”Apocalypse搭着Erik的肩，语重心长地说。又来了，Erik现在只想给他一记勾拳，让他滚回埃及去传播他的邪教，他那套在伦敦这里没有任何的市场。

“由于你们相信的都是伪神，所以误入了人生的歧途……”Apocalypse又开始了他那套惯用的说辞，Erik只想翻一个大大的白眼。

“Harry，你的外套！”Erik听到一个男孩的声音。就在他的余光稍微往自己刚才坐的座位瞟了一眼的时候，他看到一个戴着鸭舌帽，穿着一身金闪闪的夹克的男孩大摇大摆地拿起他的西装外套就走了。

“嘿！你在做什么？”Erik开口叫住他。在Erik甩开天启的手追过去之前，天启旁边的一个光头大汉已经冲过去，一把钳住男孩，一个过肩摔地把他撂倒在地上。在他即将一脚踏在男孩的肋骨上的时候，一个五十岁左右的中年男人挡在他的面前，他手里拄着一把长把伞，带着一副黑框眼镜，头发二八分向后梳的一丝不苟，剪裁合体的西装熨帖在身上，标准的英国绅士打扮。中年男人推了推眼镜说：“朋友，这里是文明社会，我想你应该用言语而不是拳头来交流。”

* * * 

Charles烘干了手，然后对着镜子整了整头发。他不自觉地笑了起来，嘴角弯成一个可爱的弧度。出门之前，他在门缝里偷偷地看到Erik在看一枚蓝宝石戒指，然后小心翼翼地合上了装着戒指的盒子。想象一下Erik单膝跪在他的面前，捧着玫瑰花和戒指，用他那种低沉性感带着点沙哑的声音问他“Will you merry me？”Charles觉得自己的脸开始有点发烫。如何能在答应的同时又表现出足够体面的矜持，这让Charles有些紧张和纠结。所以，他甚至没有注意到，他从洗手间走到餐厅的这一路上，有许多人跟他几乎是背道而驰地疾行离开，脚步凌乱而慌张。

Charles低着头一脚踏进餐厅，一抬眼，就看到周遭一片狼藉，几个奇装异服的人横七竖八倒了一地。Erik手里握着枪，似乎正要扣动扳机，而他的对面的，哦！不！Charles觉得他整个人都要炸了！

“Erik！别开枪，那是我的父亲！”Charles喊道。

就在Erik难以置信地扭过头来看向Charles的一瞬间，他的胸口被对面绅士打扮的中年男子伞柄里射出的不明物体击中，踉跄扑倒，伴随着胸口强烈的钝痛。

“真是美丽的造物！”Apocalypse对着Charles赞叹了一声，然后因为分心，被带着鸭舌帽的男孩一拐肘敲晕在了地上。

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 24

“Charles，你为什么会在这里？”中年绅士轻轻地挑了一下眉，声音温润，标准的牛津腔。

“我……”Charles内心忐忑，言语吞吞吐吐，紧张地不自觉地悄悄对起了手指，还时不时偷眼去看趴在地上的Erik——老爹下手还真狠啊！

“你认识他？”中年绅士收起长把伞，朝Erik一指。

“嗯，我们是……是朋友！”Charles低声说。他偷眼看到Erik眼中一闪而过的失望的神情，就更加焦虑了。

“是男朋友！”带着鸭舌帽的少年吹了一声幸灾乐祸的口哨，“而且打算求婚啦！”男孩冲着这边扬了扬从Erik西装里掏出来的装着戒指的丝绒盒子，肆无忌惮地做了一个鬼脸。

糟了！Charles看到他的父亲——Harry Xavier的眉毛轻轻地抖了抖——他一定很生气。

“跟我回去，我想我们需要好好谈谈！”Harry抓住Charles的手腕就拖着他往外走。

“可是，父亲，他受伤了……”Charles不住地朝Erik回头，十分不情愿地跟着Harry迈开脚步。

“放心，死不了……”Harry冷冷地说，然后转头向戴着鸭舌帽的男孩说：“Eggsy，你先去，把车开到街角。”

“好的，Harry！”被称为Eggsy的男孩十分愉快地把扑倒在地的Apocalypse踢得翻了个身，经过Charles的时候笑嘻嘻地把他仔细打量了一番。这种戏谑的眼神，让Charles想到了上幼稚园的时候，趁他低着头翻看画册，就悄悄给他的小卷发扎上蝴蝶结的熊孩子。

“等一下！”Erik不知道是什么时候爬起来追上他们的。Charles看到他一只手搭在Harry的肩膀上，另外一只手捂住胸口——那儿应该很疼，可怜的Erik。

“他不愿意跟你走，你不能勉强他。”Erik开口，声音很平静，只是听起来中气不足。

“Lehnsherr先生，我想你没有资格跟我说这句话，”Harry冷冷地说，甚至都没有回头，“因为我是Charles的父亲。”

“我和Charles，我们已经睡过了！”Erik一挑眉，宣示主权一般挑衅的眼神，完全没有其实是在扯淡的任何胆怯。

糟了！Erik你这个蠢货！Charles觉得自己的脑子“轰”地一下就炸开了，果然，下一秒，他就看到Erik扑倒在了地上，然后Harry摩挲了一下他的尾戒。

“我不会让我的儿子和伦敦的黑帮头子有任何瓜葛，”Harry居高临下地看着Erik，“Lehnsherr先生，你好自为之。”

Erik仰视着Harry，这是一个他很久都没有体验过的陌生的视角。他又被电了，还是熟悉的感觉，只不过电他的是他不想被他电的人。

Erik想要站起来，但是身体违背了意志。他的手指不住地轻轻颤抖，但手臂却完全麻木。他想握住Charles的手，却连衣角都没有碰到。他只能眼睁睁地看着Charles被他的父亲带走，然后塞进一张黑色的甲壳虫的后座。汽车渐行渐远，Charles趴在后窗玻璃看着他，紧拧的眉头，蒙着一层水雾的蓝眼睛，这一切，看起来都像一只被关进了笼子里的小仓鼠。

Erik从来没有什么时候，这样愤恨过如此无能的自己。而匆匆赶来的Azalea，觉得自己仿佛看到了一出现代《教父》版的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。


	25. Chapter 25

Erik沉着一张脸，他的额头和手背上都贴着创口贴，平时梳的一丝不苟的背头现在被他随手撩拨地有些凌乱。

“我的父亲是一位保守的绅士，如果我们发生婚前性行为，他一定会打死你的！”Erik回忆着Charles那次生病没法儿说话的时候写在提板上的那句话，当时他是何等地不屑一顾。然而今天，这荒谬至极的事情却实实在在地发生了。

他记得他当时告诉Charles，大不了他不还手就是了。反正他向来没有兴趣霸凌老弱病残——一个风烛残年的英国老绅士，知道自己最疼爱的小儿子和伦敦的黑道头子相好了，气得浑身发颤用长把伞抽打Erik，打不过五下，就得扶着墙喘大气，说不定还会因为情绪过于激动而晕厥过去。这是Erik对第一次见Charles父亲的想象——随便挨老头子打几下，不疼不痒的，记得提前帮未来岳父叫好救护车就行了。但如今，他不得不承认，这想象和现实差距太大。Charles的父亲，的确是一位绅士。但不仅没有风烛残年，简直就是老当益壮。他手上也的确是拿着一把长把伞，但那绝对不是一根勉强支撑着绅士体面的拐杖，那是Erik见过的最丧心病狂的武器之一。按手柄能开枪、打开伞能挡子弹、材质好得令人发指，因为Harry一伞一个直接把Apocalypse手下的四个跟班抽晕在地上，姿势之潇洒，堪比牌皇的长棍……Erik狠狠地吸了一口烟，他已经很久都没有感受过人生是如此艰难了。

“那个男孩子真是上帝偏爱的完美的造物啊！我从来没有见过这样美丽的面容！”坐在Erik对面的天启肿着半张脸，透过车窗悠远地望向天际，“要是能和他在金字塔里一起躺一会儿，就此生无憾了！”

一声刺耳的急刹划过了伦敦阴郁的天空，伴随而来的是车门砰地甩开的声音。

“Erik，这就是你的待客之道？”Apocalypse躺在路边人行道上，咬牙切齿地说，他刚被Erik一脚踹下了黑色的迈巴赫。

“我警告你！不要打Charles的主意”，Erik冷冷地说，“不然，你就别打算再活着从伦敦回到埃及。”Erik狠狠地甩上了车门，闭合时的闷响让人心惊肉跳。

淅淅沥沥的小雨有开始绵绵密密地下了起来，伦敦阴郁的天空下，Apocalypse依旧躺在街边人行道上，看着Erik十分嚣张地绝尘而去，他觉得，他现在开始讨厌伦敦了。


	26. Chapter 26

“Charles，我花了很长的时间，才能接受你的性取向，”Harry坐在沙发上，轻轻地抿了一口红茶，“但我想我永远都不会接受你要和Erik Lehnsherr——伦敦兄弟会的黑帮教父交往，甚至结婚这件事。”他抬眼望着Charles，沉静的眼神中隐约透出了失望，“你不要告诉我你不知道黑社会干的都是些什么勾当。”

“父亲，Erik和他们是不一样的！”Charles咬着嘴唇低声说。

“是吗？”Harry叹了一口气，“今天Eggsy误拿了他的西装外套，立即遭到了他的盟友十分野蛮的殴打。Charles，你不要告诉我，你愿意把你的后半生交托给这样的人。”

“父亲，我想这其中一定是有什么误会。Erik并不是不讲道理的人。“Charles急切地想要辩解。

“Charles，你知道今天和Lehnsherr在一起那个穿长袍的人是谁么？”Harry没有让Charles把解释的话语说下去。

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，他几乎没有和Apocalypse照面，甚至说对他根本就没有印象。

“他叫Apocalypse，埃及人，自称‘天启’君主。”Harry推了推眼镜，慢条斯理地说，“他认为自己能代表上帝的意志，他手下永远都有四个跟班，象征四骑士。凡是他认为信仰了伪神，不可救药的人，他会把他们‘清洗’掉,——热衷恐怖活动的邪教教主。而且据说他有一个奇怪的爱好，就是每隔几年，就会绑架一个美少年，把人剥光衣服、剃掉头发，绑在金字塔里的祭台上，举行一种十分神秘的宗教仪式。没人知道那些美少年最后的去向。”

Harry看着Charles，带着一种责备的眼神：“Charles，物以类聚，人以群分。我不希望你和这些人有任何瓜葛。”

“可是，父亲……”Charles握着拳头，他正打算和Harry解释Erik是如何替天行道，把热衷人体实验、贩卖器官的科学疯子Trask逐出伦敦的光荣事迹，以此证明，Erik断然不会和同样喜欢把人剃光头发，搞诡秘祭祀仪式的Apocalypse志同道合。

“Harry，”伴随着Eggsy十分愉快的声音，门砰地一声被推开，撞在墙上又弹了回来。 Charles看到Harry以手扶额，这样粗鲁奔放的开门方式大约是刺激到了向来讲求优雅体面绅士精神的父亲。Charles上次见到Harry这个表情的时候，是若干年前，Harry教他用长把伞射击——对象是不远处的人偶，目标巨大、难度低下。但最终结果是，站在一旁记录情况的Merlin负伤中弹……十分令人羞耻的过往。

“Lehnsherr找上门来了！”Eggsy眉飞色舞地说，简直就是收获一个人肉沙包的表情。

“能那么快找到这里，看来他的确有点本事。”Harry抬眼看了看Charles,轻轻挑了挑眉。

Charles偷偷地转了转手上的腕表，他记得Erik说过，无论他在哪里，Erik都会找到他。Erik守住了他的诺言。

* * *

Erik就站在Charles的面前，一步之遥。Harry抬手拦住了Charles，不许他过去。Erik额头和手背上的创可贴都让Charles感到心疼。他的Erik，就算是手臂脱臼在医院里也会把背头梳得一丝不苟，皮鞋擦得锃亮，现在却碎发凌乱，西装上甚至还沾染着没有掸掉的尘埃，这恐怕是Charles见过的Erik最落魄的模样。他们望着对方，仿佛隔着万水千山。

“Xavier先生，我是来谈判的！”Erik收回目光，看向Harry，眼神中有一种坚毅决绝。


	27. Chapter 27

Charles现在的心情十分紧张。他看着Merlin把Erik绑在测谎仪上，那些封条宛若镣铐，紧紧地锁住Erik的手腕。Merlin把一个头箍罩在Erik的头上，上面各种五彩缤纷的电线看得人触目惊心，简直像极了老照片里纳粹打算用酷刑拷问犯人的恐怖场景。

“Lehnsherr先生，从现在开始，如果你的答案是谎言，你将会被电击。”Harry十指交叉，坐在Erik对面的沙发上。

“你在伦敦都经营什么生意？”Harry开口问，漫不经心。

“军火。”Erik直言不讳，“当然，还有一些其他的正行生意。”

“毒品和嫖娼卖淫呢？”Harry冷冷地问，紧紧地盯着Erik的眼睛。

“我从来不沾毒品，也从不做拉皮条的生意。”Erik直视着Harry，毫无惧色，“进入黑帮并不是我的本意，但事到如今，我也并不以此为耻。因为我所做的事情，问心无愧。”

“你和Charles是怎么认识的？”Harry摸了摸手上的戒指。  
“我的手下误以为Charles是地狱火酒吧的rent boy，把他绑了回来，放到了我的床上。”Erik的语调很平静。他很满意地看到了Harry拧起来的眉头，大概是“床上”这个初遇地点刺激到了他保守又凶残的未来岳父。

“你常做这种事？”Harry看着Erik，眼神之中带着一些嘲讽，而且颇有下一秒就开枪打爆Erik的头的阴郁沉静。

“从来没有。是他们自作主张。”Erik回答。

“你去酒吧了？”Harry转头看向Charles，问责的眼神。

“我是被Alex和Sean拉着去的，”Charles有些心虚地说，“他们一定要为我庆祝评上了教授。”他可不敢告诉Harry，其实有时候他还挺喜欢去酒吧的，尤其是喝完一长根啤酒柱，赢得学生们热烈的掌声时，成就感无可比拟。Charles觉得，如果现在他是被绑在测谎仪上的人，他大概已经被电死了。

接下来，Harry的问题变得琐碎而诡异，从学历、宗教、家族遗传病史、有多少前任，一直问到三围尺寸……还有，某个地方的……尺寸……

“Merlin，为什么Harry能用那么优雅的语调问‘那里’的尺寸……”Eggsy向Merlin耳语。

“为了Charles以后的幸福……”Merlin低声说。但Eggsy觉得，这是个文不对题的答案。

“你今年几岁？”Harry问。

“32。”Erik答。

“我还以为你会因为这个答案被电。”Harry轻轻地吸了一口气。好吧，父亲，我知道你在嫌弃Erik永远45岁的成熟长相。Charles嘟了一下嘴，闷闷不乐。

“最后一个问题”，Harry推了推眼镜，“你和Charles到底有没有做过？”

房间里忽然变得异常安静。Charles拼命地冲着Erik摇头，而Eggsy则朝Erik做了个鬼脸并且竖起了中指。

“当然做过，而且全套！”为了他作为男人的尊严，Erik几乎是咬牙切齿地说。

糟了！Charles心想。果不其然，下一秒，他就看到Erik的全身开始大幅度地颤动，脸上几乎是抽搐的表情，电流一定毫不留情地细密亲吻了他的全身。

“父亲，停下，快停下！求你了！”Charles几乎带上了哭腔。Harry用眼神示意Merlin，Merlin戳了下平板。

Erik终于停止了抽搐，但显然像抽空了全身的气力一样面色苍白的垂头靠在椅子上。

“Erik……”Charles推开Harry跑了过去，他蹲下来，伸手抚摸Erik的脸颊，眼角的泪水无法抑制地滑落下来。

“Charles……我没事，”Erik想伸手揉一揉Charles可爱的小卷发，但他现在全身都被绑着，动弹不得，“你不要哭。”

“Merlin，我有一点感动，怎么办？”Eggsy轻轻地吸了吸鼻子。

“如果不是你冲他比中指，他大概也不会逞能说做过，然后被电成这样”。Merlin十分无情地指出了Eggsy是始作俑者的真相。这个太过理智的光头总是有办法让Eggsy无语凝噎。

“鉴于你最后一个问题撒了谎，而我对真相又十分满意，我可以再给你一个机会。”Harry开口说道，“如果你明天敢一个人过来，接受考验，证明你可以保护Charles，我或许会考虑，同意你们交往。”

* * *

Erik四仰八叉地躺在Harry的大宅门口的草地上。他几乎可以说是被Merlin和Eggsy抬着扔出来的。灰白的天空飘起了绵绵细雨，刷在Erik的脸上，阴冷又潮湿。

“Azalea，扶我起来！我还能再战一万年。”Erik开口，声音嘶哑。Azalea用伞遮住了Erik的身躯，深深地叹了口气。

* * *

“Merlin，打开我们这里屏蔽手机信号的装置，”Harry开口说，依旧是温润的语调和十分冷静的表情，“我觉得我快要瞎了。”

“我想，这是个十分明智的选择。”Merlin附议。因为他和Harry现在正看到Charles嘟起嘴来，准备亲吻他的手机屏幕，Erik挂了彩的俊脸大约是被框在了手机的屏幕里，Charles正在和他视频。

“你儿子的黑帮男朋友会不会之前跟他说了类似于‘你亲一亲我就不疼了’这样不要脸的话？”Merlin面无表情地问Harry，他们正诡异地并肩站在Charles没有关门的卧室前。

“Harry，亲一下就不生气了。”Eggsy像一枚小炸弹一样毫无预兆地‘偷袭’了Harry。一个调皮的吻落在了Harry右边的脸颊上。

“哐当”一声闷响，Charles的手机失手摔在了地板上。他刚才不过顺着余光转头的一刹那，似乎看到了什么了不得的事情。


	28. Chapter 28

Erik脱掉了西装的外套，就只穿着黑色的高领衫。他稍微活动了一下筋骨，骨节捏的轻微作响。如果这就是所谓的“考验”，那似乎并非不可战胜。

Eggsy穿了和Harry如出一辙的西装三件套，头发往后，梳成了背头，还架了一副黑框眼镜，与昨天看到的戴着鸭舌帽的混小子判若两人。Erik注意到了他手里的长把伞、小指上的尾戒、别在胸口衣兜里的钢笔，还有擦的锃亮的布洛克雕花牛津鞋。前三样东西Erik已经深深地领教过其中的厉害。昨天Charles偷偷告诉他，Harry他们的西装是可以防弹的。这一点倒是无关紧要，反正他也不可能开枪把Eggsy爆头，否则万事皆休。但是这小子的鞋子里能磕出刀刃这一点，倒是要十分小心。Erik不得不承认，Charles的父亲和他手下那个不知名的神秘组织简直厉害地令人发指，而且从不按常理出牌。他自问在黑道已经算叱咤风云，但相比之下，仍自叹弗如。

“动手吧。”Erik冷冷地说，为了黑帮教父的尊严，他一向是后发先至。

* * *

Eggsy想要打开他的长把伞，但Erik没有给他这个机会。Erik的左手紧紧地抓着Eggsy的伞柄，右手顺势抽走了他西装口袋里的钢笔，扔得远远的。十分潇洒的姿势。Erik翻转手腕，要把Eggsy左手的伞缴下来，Eggsy死死地抓住。Erik瞥见Eggsy戴着戒指的手握成拳，朝自己打来。鉴于多次被电得生不如死的心理阴影，Erik打定了主意，绝对不会让这小子的那只手碰到自己。Erik从Eggsy的腋下穿过，闪到他的背后，顺便反扭了他的左手，然后一手刀劈在Eggsy手腕上。“松手。”Erik话音刚落，就夺过了Eggsy手上的长把伞扔了出去。

Harry站在一边观战，不得不说，能坐上伦敦黑帮第一把交椅，Erik Lehnsherr的确有两把刷子。他的临战经验太丰富，而Eggsy还是太年轻。

“你和Charles，你们不会格格不入么？你们的身份一点都不般配。”Eggsy踢出一脚，鞋子里的刀刃堪堪擦着Erik的脸颊滑过，看得Charles触目惊心。

Erik侧头避过，一把扭过Eggsy的脚踝，扒下牛津鞋扔到了一边。Eggsy怀疑，再这样打下去，他迟早要被Erik连底裤都扒下来。这种打法，流氓至极，难以想象为什么看起来和Harry一样斯文的Charles会喜欢这样一个男人。

“我觉得我们天生一对。”Erik冷冷地说，这是一种十分倨傲的嘚瑟，“另外，好好打架，不要说话。”

Erik在脱下了Eggsy的另一只鞋之后，把他的手反手扭到了背后。Erik十分注意Eggsy手上的戒指，他绝对不愿意再在这个小东西上面吃亏。

“认输了么？”Erik问，他现在算是已经制住了Eggsy。

Charles看到Harry皱了皱眉眉，他急忙朝Erik比手势，示意他快放开Eggsy。Erik看了一眼，不明所以。“快放开他。”Charles朝Erik比口型，对方依旧是一脸费解的表情。

就在Erik走神之际，肩膀上忽然狠狠地疼了起来。Eggsy居然转过头狠狠地咬了他一口。打不过就咬人，这是什么熊孩子啊。Erik本能的反应已经先于他的思考，顺手一拐肘击晕了Eggsy。

糟了！Charles心想，他偷眼去看Harry，他向来波澜不惊的父亲脸上含蓄地表现出了阴晴不定的复杂情绪。

“我想我已经通过了你的考验，Xavier先生，我和Charles……”Erik还没有说完，就觉得后颈一痛，整个人毫无知觉地倒了下去。

“Merlin，把他带到他该去的地方。”Harry冷冷地说。Merlin点了点头，拽起了刚被他打晕的Erik。

“父亲，你要做什么？”Charles焦急地问，他有十分不好的预感。

“Charles，我们待会儿去看看。你看好的人，到底对你有几分真心。”Harry看着Merlin拖走了Erik，轻轻挑了一下眉。


	29. Chapter 29

Erik慢慢地睁开了双眼，他发现自己被绑在了铁轨上。幽暗狭长的甬道里，昏黄的灯光依旧有些刺目。他使劲地挣扎了一下，绑住他的绳索坚韧结实，根本就绷不开。他十分不甘心地用脚抵住铁轨，然后试图用手指摩挲着去解开绳结。然而他却绝望地发现，这一切都只是徒劳。绑他的人显然早就料到了他的这个打算，结打在他根本就碰触不到的地方，而且那或许还是个死结。Erik苦笑了一下，作为兄弟会的总扛把子，从来都是他把人绑在楼顶，威胁别人如果不按照他的话来做，就把人扔下去。万万没有料到，自己居然也会有今天。哼，虚伪的上流社会。在死亡的威胁下，Erik对Harry的憎厌达到了前所未有的顶峰。

“父亲，你带我来这里做什么？你把Erik怎么样了？”是Charles的声音，透着深深的焦虑。

“Charles！”Erik大声呼喊。

Charles循声望去，吓出一身冷汗——Erik被绑在铁轨上。他跑过去，打算解开Erik的绳索。但Harry快步走了过来，拉着他的手把他拽到一边。Harry的手像一个铁箍，Charles挣扎不开。

“父亲，你要做什么！你快放了Erik，这样会出人命的。”Charles急的全身都在冒冷汗。

Harry没有回应他的话，只俯视着Erik，冷冷地说：“如果你愿意离开Charles，我可以立刻放开你！”

“我永远都不会离开Charles！”Erik狠狠地说，“我宁可死，也绝不会离开Charles！”

“那你就去死吧。”Harry十分冷酷地宣判。

幽暗绵长的甬道中似乎远远传来了火车鸣笛的声音。Erik和Charles脸色大变。

“父亲！你放了他！求求你！”Charles抓住Harry的衣领嘶吼，几乎是声泪俱下，但Harry只是冷眼看着，不为所动。

“Erik，你答应吧，求你了！”Charles哭喊起来，“我明白你的心意，我不需要你用生命来证明！”

“Charles，我向来说一不二。”在感受到来自所谓上流社会对他出身黑道的种种歧视与鄙夷之后，Erik倔强的脾气发作了起来。他并不是一个冲动的人，但他觉得，如果现在他向Harry求饶，他将一辈子都无法在他们父子面前抬起头来做人，与其苟活，不如速死。

“你这个顽固无耻的伪君子！”Erik看着Harry一字一顿地说，眼神中满是深深的怨愤，“你的偏见，会毁了Charles一生的幸福！”

列车的灯光已经照进了甬道，Erik求生的本能让他在铁轨上徒劳地挣扎。Charles脸色惨白，“父亲，你这样会杀死Erik的！你快放了他，求你！求你了！”Charles哭得声音都嘶哑了，他几乎已经跪了下来，但Harry依旧不为所动。

列车已经越来越近。Erik看着Charles，眼中满是诀别的不舍：“Charles，再见！”他默默地闭上了眼睛。

“Erik……”Charles凄然一笑，不知道哪里来的力气，狠狠地推开Harry，扑在了Erik身上，“我来陪你！”

“不要！快拉开他！”Erik大吼。

“Merlin！”Harry也几乎是同时大喊了一声，颤抖的语调，一改往日的处变不惊！

列车疾驰而过，如往常一样碾压过平行的铁轨。呼啸的疾风带起四周的尘埃。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

火车如往常一般碾过既定的轨道。惨痛的尖叫回荡在幽暗的甬道中……Harry踉跄退后一步，脸色惨白。

“Erik，我感觉不到我的腿了，我感觉不到我的腿了……”这是Charles彻底昏迷过去之前最后的话。

午后的日光照在绿茵茵软绵绵的草坪上，轮椅的车轮在上面碾过一道深深浅浅的留痕。Erik蹲下来为Charles掖了掖盖在腿上的毛毯，看着他一动不动的双腿，神色黯然。

“Erik，我很好！”Charles温柔地朝着他微笑。这是意外，不是Erik的错，也不是Harry的错，这仿佛是他遇到Erik，必须要付出的代价。

“Erik，我想去那边的树荫下面坐着看一会儿书，你愿意推我过去么。”Charles抬头问，蓝眼睛依旧清澈温柔。Erik点了点头。推着他缓缓前行。他的手紧紧地握住轮椅的手柄，他愿意这样推着Charles，走完下半生所有的路途……

-全剧终-

 

好了，以上都是骗人的！！！！这是昨晚留言的小伙伴开的脑洞。最后一章BE掉的爆笑甜文（什么鬼……），要真这么写，我估计已经有妹纸把书烧了po图@我了23333 

 

* * 我是严肃的正文分割符 * * 请忘掉你刚才看到的人间惨剧 * *我们现在进入《天生不登对》的真·大结局

 

正文从下面开始：

Chapter 30

Charles的眼泪顺着Erik的脖颈流进胸口，冰凉冰凉的。

“Charles……”Erik轻轻地唤他的名字“Charles？”温柔又有些焦急的语调。

伏在Erik身上的Charles睁开了紧闭的双眼，蓝蓝的眼睛中蓄满了泪水：“Erik，我们已经上了天堂了吗？为什么刚才没有感觉很疼？”Charles的声音软软的，夹杂着一些抽泣。

“我们还活着。”Erik用下巴蹭了蹭Charles柔软的小卷发安抚他，带着一种劫后余生的庆幸与疲惫。

Charles环顾四周，发现他和Erik，陷在铁轨下方的一个很深的空间里。他一转头，看到Harry在旁边看着他，如释重负。

如果不是Charles刚好不偏不倚地扑在Erik的身上，如果不是Merlin及时地按下陷的更深的那个档，他无法想象，如果失去Charles会怎么样。Harry的手心现在依然全是冷汗，手指还在微微颤抖。

Merlin操作着系统，慢慢地把平台升了上去，直到与铁轨齐平。

“既然你们愿意生死与共，我不会再干涉你们。”Harry说，声音透着疲乏，“Erik，希望你记住今天Charles愿意为你做的一切，好好对他。”

“Merlin，解开绳索。”Harry朝着站在一旁的Merlin说，然后看了Charles和Erik一眼，转过身慢慢地走出了甬道。Charles看着Harry背影，挺拔却又孤寂。

* * *

Eggsy和Harry并肩站在落地窗前，看着楼下Erik和Charles牵着手相互依偎着走过草坪。Charles上车之前朝这边转身，对着Harry挥手。Harry露出了一个十分温柔的笑容。

“Harry，你真的那么讨厌Erik Lehnsherr么？”Eggsy问。他觉得最近几天，他看到了Harry前所未有的辣手腹黑的一面。

“不，Eggsy，”Harry转头看向他，眼神意味深长，“太容易得到的，必不会珍惜。作为父亲，我只想让Charles能够收获真正属于他自己的幸福。”

* * *

婚礼进行曲回荡在庄重的教堂里。Harry挽着Charles的手，缓缓地向Erik走来。Charles穿着一身宝蓝色的西装，衬得他的蓝眼睛愈发深邃明亮。Charles的卷发很整齐地往后梳着，脸颊微红，带着十分腼腆的笑容。Harry把Charles的手交到了Erik手上。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你愿意和Charles Xavier结为终生伴侣吗？”神父问。

“是的，我愿意。”Erik十分认真的回答，虽然眼前的这位神父让Erik觉得画风清奇。作为他诸多闲游浪荡的手下之一，Erik不知道Logan从什么时候开始干起了神父这个副业。如果不是Azalea告诉他，由于他在伦敦“声名远播”，几乎没有神父敢来给他主婚，他大概绝不会接受Logan来搅和他的终身大事。他总是担心Logan甚至还没有说完主婚词，就会忍不住掏出一根雪茄，点上火吞云吐雾。而且白色的长袍配上他那猫耳般诡异的发型，充满了无可言说的违和感。

“无论他将来是富有还是贫穷、或无论他将来身体健康或重病，你都愿意和他永远在一起吗？” 

“是的，我愿意！” Erik回答。Logan居然能一字不错地说完那么拗口的台词，这让Erik略感宽慰。

Logan把同样的话问了Charles，Charles说“我愿意”的声音温柔却又坚定。

“下面，请两位交换结婚戒指！”

Erik一看放着戒指的桌面，深深地吸了一口气。他明明记得，他为Charles准备的，是一枚鸽子蛋那么大的蓝宝石戒指，但是现在，放在那里的，居然变成了Charles原来的尾戒的模样。Erik看了一眼Harry，对方笑得意味深长，他的岳父大人，神通广大地令人忐忑不安。

Erik没有任何的余地，只好硬着头皮为Charles戴上了这枚刻着kingsman图腾的戒指，想到它将和Charles一起，陪伴自己的余生，Erik感受到了人生圆满中微妙的缺憾。

“我宣布，你们可以互相亲吻对方！”Logan急吼吼的表情，简直是巴不得把他俩的头按在一起。

Charles腼腆地低着头，Erik捧起他的脸，温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。周围响起热烈的掌声！当Erik正沉浸在这个绵长而又庄重的深吻中的时候，一道电流再次贯穿了他的身体，麻木与激痛排山倒海而来。还是熟悉的配方，一样的感受。Erik在他的婚礼现场扑倒在了Charles的脚下。

“对不起，Erik，我好像又忘了关开关了。”Charles软软的声音飘过Erik的头顶，像四周喷出来的彩带一样缥缈。

Erik抽搐了一下，猛地睁开眼睛醒来，他出了一身冷汗，因为先前那个十分可怕的梦境。他慢慢地坐了起来，点了一根烟，轻轻地吸了一口。

“Erik，父亲说他会把祖传的那枚戒指给我，作为我们的婚戒。”Charles懒洋洋地趴在床上，昨晚Erik不晓得从哪里学来的各种花样让他感到又羞耻又酣畅。

看见Erik手上夹着的烟差点掉在了被子上，Charles露出了得意又顽皮的笑容，“你不用担心，那只是一枚普通的蓝宝石戒指，不会把你电到爬不起来的。”

“还有心情开玩笑，说明体力应该还不错，我想我们可以再来一次。”Erik嘴角微微上扬，露出性感而邪恶的笑容。

“不要了！Erik，你这个大色狼！”Charles用他软软的声音抗议。但这在Erik看来就像一只可爱的小绵羊正在欲拒还迎地让大灰狼快点吃掉它。

“我们要不要，找个时间，来试试Azalea放在床头柜里的东西？说不定有新的惊喜。”Erik的声音低沉喑哑，他轻轻地咬了咬Charles圆润的耳垂，十分暧昧地诱哄他上钩。

“才不要！”Charles坚定的回绝，“你要是敢这样，我保证你第二天醒过来会发现自己被绑在铁轨上，而且是不会陷下去的那种。”

“真是个凶悍的小教授啊，”Erik轻轻地笑了起来。他揉着Charles的小卷发，迷恋地看着他微微噘嘴的可爱神态。

第一缕晨曦透过窗帘的薄纱照进宽敞的卧室，当初Charles抱起来把他砸晕了的那个花瓶里插着蓝色的鸢尾映照着温暖的日光。

Erik亲了亲Charles的额头，把他紧紧地拥在怀里。

Charles，我好不容易才能真正拥有你，我要和你永不分离。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我自己很喜欢的一个故事，老万和小教授出身和背景是那么的天生不登对，但他们相互羁绊、互补，又是那么的天生一对，这是一个十分有趣的命题。故事的后半段哈叔的出场，完全满足了我对老万上门求婚、必遭查查家人吊打的邪恶的小愿望233333。
> 
> 这篇主打出本的同名小册子《天生不登对》的命运，似乎和这个故事的走向一样，一波三折、节外生枝。出本一刷期间遭遇的种种人事，不断刷新了我对“活久见”的全新认识。anyway，看到本子差不多已安全到达大家手中，而且从TB通贩买家po图来看封面印刷清爽，稍感欣慰。之前为此所付出的所有心力、辛苦甚至是代价，也算值得。
> 
> 在此，我要特别感谢三次元青梅竹马的基友@不会画背景的NAN，不仅因为她一手搞定了这本书的所有宣图、封面、插画的图文设计制作，简直就是superwoman；也不仅因为她当初赤果果地威胁再不填这个坑，她就要在我面前画裸查并撕掉、撕掉……然后再画不举的老万放我家，让我完结了这个有生之年系列；最重要的，是因为，她在我最艰难的时候不离不弃，让我还可以相信人性中的美好。
> 
> 最后，感谢大家一直以来的阅读和支持。这篇从去年12月开始至今，终于完结撒花，有一个圆满的结局！


End file.
